Entre la riqueza y la pobreza siempre hay amor
by Yuna-Tidus-Love
Summary: Tidus es un joven monarca que se cambio a una mansión con su padre donde vive su madrastra. Ahí conoce una pobre campesina que trabaja en ese lugar llamada Yuna. Ellos pasaran muchas cosas para estar juntos, porque los ricos no deben de estar con los pobres.
1. El encuentro

ENTRE LA RIQUEZA Y EN LA POBREZA SIEMPRE HAY AMOR.

Capitulo 1: El encuentro.

Era un día lluvioso un joven llamado Tidus iba con su padre hacia su nueva mansión el venia de zanakard hacia spira. En el camino su padre lo vio muy cerio y le hablo:

-Hijo ¿Por qué tan serio?-Le pregunto su padre.

-Es que Por que te casaste con esa señora-Dijo tidus serio-además siento que ella es una…

-hijo no digas nada OK-contradijo a su Hijo-Pronto llegaremos.

-Si papá…

Tidus guardo silencio en todo el camino. Cuando llegan a la nueva mansión era muy grande se parecía a un castillo.

-¡Bienvenido a tu nuevo Hogar hijo!

-Si que bien….

Mientras adentro de la casa estaba una campesina llamada Yuna ella había quedado huérfana cuando era más chica. Pero vivía con su prima rikku. Ellas eran muy queridas ahí por el cocinero wakka, la dama de llaves Lulu y por el guardián Khimari.

-Rikku rápido que pronto llegara el señor esposo de la señora lockart.

-¿Nuevo esposo?-Pregunto Rikku.

-Si-contesto wakka que estaba cocinando-¿Y Yuna?

-Fue a Recoger Flores-Contesto rikku con una sonrisa-Ella le encanta recogerlas y Ponerlas en la mesa de nuestra habitación.

-Ojala que la señora Lockart no se entere que estas afuera de la casa-Dijo wakka-por que a la...-Bajo la voz- Señora No le gustara…

En las praderas estaba Yuna recogiendo flores, con ella estaba su mejor amiga Rin, Rin,

Ellas dos estaban recociendo muchas flores.

-Yuna, crees que tu madrastra se moleste por que estas aquí y no limpiando-Lo dijo recogiendo una flor azul-es linda esta flor jejeeje.

-si-contesto Yuna-será mejor que me valla-levantando la canasta-Adiós.

-Ojala que tu madrastra no te regañe-dijo Rin, Rin mientras Yuna salía corriendo por la pradera-Otra Linda Flor.

Yuna corría por la pradera a toda velocidad rozando su vestido por el pasto, ella pasó un arroyo muy lindo. Cuando llego a la masion su madrastra la estaba esperando en la cocina.

-¡Donde estabas!-Grito.

-Fui a recoger flores-Dijo asustada.

-Flores…-Toma el canasto-Aquí tienes tus flores...-Pisandolas.-ahora vete a recibir a los dueños de la casa…

-Si señora…

Yuna conteniéndose las lágrimas fue con los demás a recibir a los nuevos dueños. La señora lockart salio con los demás. Cuando salieron vieron a tidus y a su padre parados en la puerta.

-¡Amor mío!-dijo la señora lockart-¡Y el debe ser Tidus!

-Hola…

-Mira ahora tu tienes control sobre ellos-dijo apuntándoles a los sirvientes-puedes mandarles ahora-Mira a Yuna-Tú no te quedes parada lleva las maletas de el joven.

-Si… señora.

-Y ustedes entren a la casa-Ordeno a los demas. Voltea a ver a sus visitantes-Por aquí…

Yuna se quedo atrás de ellos, ella tomo las maletas de Tidus y su padre. Estaban muy pesadas no podia con ellas hasta cuando se iba a caer alguien fuerte la tomo en sus brazos y después se topo con unos ojos azules.

Continuara…


	2. Amor a Primera Vista

ENTRE LA RIQUEZA Y EN LA POBREZA SIEMPRE HAY AMOR.

Capitulo 2: Amor a Primera vista

Yuna despues de caerse en brazos de alguien de ojos azules. Ella se apeno por que era su amo el joven Tidus.

-Disculpa señor que insolencia la mia-Dijo Yuna separandose de el poco a poco.

-Una insolencia es que te lastimes-contesto sonriendo Tidus-Hum... una pregunta.

-¿Que Cosa Señor?

-¿Como se LLama?-Pregunto Tidus.

-Mi Nombre es Yuna Señor..-Contesto Yuna muy apenada.

-Ya no me digas señor Yuna-Dijo Tidus Sonriendole-Dime nadamas tidus.

-No puedo señor... Digo... Tidus... Si la señora sabe que te digo por tu nombre se enojara y...

Tidus le puso una mano en la boca para silenciarla.

-Ella no lo sabra amiga-Sonriendole-¿Quieres que te ayude con la maleta?

-Es que señor-Capta la mirada de tidus-Digo... Tidus... No debe...

-ahora soy tu jefe Yuna-Dijo muy serio-Y haras todo lo que yo diga Ok...-Ve que ella se asusta-Osea que me tendras que decir tidus-Ella iba a replicar. Tidus añade-Pero cuando la señora no este.

-Si señor... Digo... Tidus... Es que no me acostumbro...

-Algo mas-El toma sus maletas, para subir-Y yo digo que subo yo mis maletas, tu puedes subir esa pequeña.-Apuntando hacia una pequeña maleta que estaba ahi, parecia muy vieja-Subimos...

Yuna y Tidus subieron a la habitación del joven Tidus. Ella dejo la pequeña maleta junto a las demás. Tidus estaba mirando su habitacion con mucha atencion.

-Bueno me retiro-Dijo Yuna saliendo de la habitacion, pero antes de irse le dijo:-Si se le ofrece algo solo toque la campanilla.

Ella se sale, Cierra la puerta de la habitacion. Tidus se quedo mirando la puerta. El sonrie y se acuesta en la cama y se dice a el mismo:

-¿Por que cuando me la encontre senti esa sensacion bonita?-Se pregunto a si mismo-¿Que Fue esa sensacion?

Mientras tanto Yuna estaba en la cocina con Wakka el estaba cocinando la cena para los señores, pero el noto a Yuna muy rara cuando entro a la cocina despues que llevo las maletas del señor.

-¿Que tienes Yuna?-Pregunto Wakka a Yuna. Mientras que ella pelaba las papas.-¿Te ves Rara?

-No tengo nada Wakka-Contestó Yuna, sonriente.

-¿Como que nada?-dijo wakka Sonriente-Desde que viste al Joven tidus estas muy sonriente despues de que le llevaste a las maletas.

-¡Eso no es cierto!-Grito Yuna sonrojada-No es por el...

-Ya vez que si es por el-Riendose-¡Te sonrojaste!

Entra Lulu la dama de llaves.

-Wakka.. ¿Ya esta la comida?

-Ya casi Lulu-Contestó Wakka.

-Yuna, ve a ver donde esta tu Prima Rikku.

Yuna sale de la cocina muy pensativa, Y se pregunta:

-¿Por que cuando wakka me dijo algo sobre el me puse nerviosa?-Camina hacia el campo-¿Por que?

Yuna Siguio Caminando hacia el campo, para buscar a su prima, pero ella no sabia que alguien en una habitacion la observaba irse...

_Continuara..._


	3. ¿Amigos nadamas?

ENTRE LA RIQUEZA Y EN LA POBREZA SIEMPRE HAY AMOR.

Capitulo 3: ¿Amigos nadamas?.

Yuna seguia caminando hacia el campo de las flores. Cuando llego vio a su prima acostada entre las flores. Ella se acerco y le dijo:

-Rikku...-Susurro Yuna a Rikku sentandose a su lado.

-¡Que hongo!-Contestó Rikku levantandose.-¿Quieres correr por los campos?-Le dijo sonriendo, pero al ver a Yuna muy Rara-¿Que pasa?

Yuna no Respondió indmediatamente, pero despues de un rato Respondió:

-Oye Rikku...-Dijo Yuna con timidez-¿Como sabemos que uno esta enamorado?

-Pos no se...-Respondió acostandose de nuevo-¿Por que lo preguntas?

-no por nada...

Yuna Recordo esos fuertes brazos que la detuvo cuando se callo con las maletas, y esos ojos azules. De repente se sonroja cuando recuerda eso, rikku se levanta y la zarandea.

-¡Yuna!-Grito Zarandeandola.

-¿Que pasa?

-No se..-Contesto Rikku-Es que como te vi muy seria pense que tu madrastra te volvio hacer otra cosa mala.

-Ya que me acuerdo. Nos necesitan en las cocinas-Respondio Yuna levantandose-Vamonos hacia la mansion.

-Ok.

Empezaron a caminar hacia la masion. Mientras tanto Tidus estaba en el balcón mirando hacia el horizonte, pero de repente se le ocurre montar en chocobo. Va a las caballerizas y se monto en uno. Salio a Pasear por la colina, cuando se encuentra a Rikku y Yuna.

-¡Hola muchachas!

-Hola señor Tidus-Dijeron ambas chicas haciendo una reverencia.

-No es necesario-Dijo sonriendo Tidus-LLamame Tidus.

-Pero Se-señor-Dijo Rikku Tartamudeando-No podemos...

-Yuna dile a tu prima que si pueden decirme por mi nombre-Le dijo a Yuna Con mucha ternura-anda..

-Él tiene razón Rikku, el me dio la orden de llamarlo asi-Dijo Yuna Con nerviosismo, por que cuando estaba cerca ell sentia que todo era color de rosa-Tienes que obedecer.-Despues se queda pensando-"¿Que me pasa?"

-Ok-Afirmo Rikku.

-Hum... a ¿Donde van?-Preguntó Tidus con mucha curiosidad.

-Ibamos para la mansion-Contesto Rikku-Sera mejor que nos vayamos Yuna-Le dijo a ella tomandola del brazo-nos vemos despues Tidus.

-Rikku-le dijo Tidus a Rikku-puedes avisar que Yuna llegara Tarde.

-"Dile que no Rikku"-Suplicó Yuna con el pensamiento, mientras el corazón le aceleraba-"Dile que no"

-Claro-Contesto Rikku-Le dire a Lulú-Los mira-Adiós.

Rikku se va hacia la masión, dejando a Tidus y Yuna en la pradera.

-"Maldita"-maldijo Yuna con el pensamiento-"Me la vas a pagar"

-Yuna...-Susurro-¿Quieres pasear?

Yuna se sonrojo mas, sentia que el corazon se le aceleraba, pero no sabia que decir hasta que Tidus la subio al chocobo. Empezaron a Calbagar hasta que llegaron a un arroyo

-Señor... no debe...

-Nah nadie nos ve Yuna-Le dijo con una sonrisa-¡Además eres mi amiga!

-"Me ve como amiga"-Penso con tristeza pero al mismo tiempo sentia alivio-"¿Por que me siento triste?"

-¿Por que estas pensativa Yuna?-Pregunto Tidus, mientras se sentaban a la orilla del arroyo-anda dime amiga.

-Siempre soy asi-Contestó con una pequeña sonrisa-Siempre e sido asi...

-Esta Bien-El sonrió. Yuna se le quedo viendo el tenia una sonrisa muy linda-Sabes tu eres para mi... Algo especial...

-Si...-Yuna se le acelero el corazón.

-Si, Por que eres mi mejor amiga...

-"Me ve como amiga"-Pensando Con tristeza, pero ella le dice a el-Tu también eres un amigo para mi...

-"Como puedo decirselo"-Penso con un huelco en el corazon-"Ella me ve como amig0"

-Sera mejor que regrese ala mansion-Dijo Yuna levantandose-Si no me regañaran.

Tidus Se subió al chocobo extendio su mano para subir a Yuna, el la sube entonces empiezn el viaje de regreso a la mansión. LLegaron a la mansión. Él la bajo del chocobo, ella se despide de el y el de ella, cuando Yuna entro Tidus entro en pensamientos.

-"¿Por qué siento esto cuando estoy con ella?"-Se preguntó Tidus-"¿Por Qué?"

-Me ve como amiga-Dijo lanzandose en la cama, con lagrimas-Sabia que una sirvienta no puede enamorarse de un monarca.

-Y tienes Razón Yuna-Dijo una voz que Yuna sintio que la sangre se le iba hacia los pies.

Yuna se levanto de la cama como resolte, Y vio a su madrastra parada en la puerta de su habitacion....

_Continuara...._


	4. ¡No Podemos ser amigos!

ENTRE LA RIQUEZA Y EN LA POBREZA SIEMPRE HAY AMOR.

Capitulo 4: ¡No somos amigos!

Yuna se levanto como resorte, ella vio a su madrastra.

-Tienez Razon el nunca te amara por que eres una....-Sonrie con malicia-Sirvienta imunda...

-Señora Yo...

-¡Nada Yuna!-Grito la Señora.-Te quiero decir una cosa-Se sienta en la cama-No te quiero cerca de el...-Susurro-Por que si te veo con el tendras que sufrir las consecuencias.-Se acerca al oido de Yuna-Y tus amigos... También

Yuna no supo que hacer, le temblaban la manos, si se acercaba al jóven Tidus ella hara que sus amigos perdieran sus empleos. Ella no permitiria eso entonces dijo:

-Esta Bien-Contestó Yuna Con Tristeza.

-Muy Bien Yuna-Dijo levantandose de la cama-Quiero que bajes a servir la cena ¡Ok!

-Si Señora....

-Algo más-Diciendo eso para detener a Yuna ya que iba hacia la puerta-Mucho cuidado de dirigirle la palabra ¡Entendiste!

-Si señora....

Yuna bajo por las escaleras con lágrimas por culpa de sus sentimientos estaba en esta situacion. De Repente se encuentra con Tidus, el la saludo, pero ella no le hizo caso por temor de que la señora le dijera algo entonces le paso por un lado, dejando a Tidus con el hola en el aire.

-"¿Por que no me sonrió?"-Se preguntó Tidus con el-"Ya que me acuerdo... Estaba llorando..."

Tidus se fue muy desconcertado por que Yuna no le sonrió, se sento en la mesa, para esperar la cena. LLega la madrastra de Tidus y Yuna, ella se sento en la mesa. Su padre estaba fuera del país por negocios y Tidus se quedo. Yuna llega con la comida la estaba sirviendo:

-Hijo que lastima que tu padre no esta aqui-Comentó la señora ama de Yuna y Madre Postiza de Tidus-Por que me habria gustado que cenara con nosotros.

-Si...-Decia Tidus sin ponerle atención a ella, por que estaba viendo a Yuna servir la comida.

-¿Me estas poniendo atención?

-Si...-Racciona-Perdona ¿Que me estabas diciendo?

-Nada Olvidalo-Le dijo mirando a Yuna-Termina de servir YuniiTa-Se rie Hipocritamente-Sabes a que tratar bien a los sirvientes jejejee!!

-Entonces...-Comento Tidus-¿Puedo hacer amigo de Yuna?

Yuna tiro el plato por los nervios. La madrastra se levanta y le dice susurrando.

-Estupida...-Le susurro-Junta eso o te Mueres...-Mira a Tidus sonrie y le dice:-Le dije que no se preocupara, que cualquiera comete ese error.

-No respondiste...

-Hijo ¡Claro que si-Yuna se extraño de que le dijera eso a Tidus, si hace unos momentos le dijo que se alejara de el-Puedes ser su amiga!

-¡Oiste Yuna dijo que si podemos hacer amigos!-Exclamo Tidus.

-Si... Señor...-Le dijo Yuna al ver a su madrastra.

Yuna se va hacia la cocina bien dudosa, por que al principo la amenaza y ahora le permite al jóven Tidus ser su amigo. Cuando estaba pensando llega su madrastra sonriendole con malicia.

-Yuna... Yuna...-Le dijo entrando a la cocina.-Crees que lo voy a dejar tener una amistad contigo.

-Usted le dijo que si...-Dijo con desconcierto.-Pero... ¿No es verdad lo que le dijo?

-Guau si sabes deducir-La toma del cabello jalandoselo-Quiero que le digas que no quieres ser su amiga...-Le jala mas el pelo Yuna empieza a llorar-¡ENTENDISTE!

-Si...-Contesto con la voz ahogada, por que le estaba jalando el pelo-Si... Pero sueltame por favor....

La madrastra la suelta y le dice:

-Ahora ve con Tidus Y dile eso-Le dijo antes de salir-¡AHORA!

Yuna salio corriendo hacia su habitación. Al dia siguiente Tidus va hacia a las caballerizas para tomar un chocobo y ve a Yuna ahi en las caballerizas con Rin Rin esta chica estaba ayudando a Yuna alimentar los chocobos.

-Que lindos chocobos amiga-Le dijo Rin, Rin a Yuna. Poniendole alpiste para aves-¡Lindisimos!

-Si Rin, Rin-Sonriendo con tristeza-Son hermosos-pensando.-"Como su amo"

-¿En que piensas?-Le pregunto picaramente-Dime...

-En nada Rin, Rin-Contestó.

Tidus entra a las caballerizas, Saluda a Yuna, pero ella no lo saludo, hasta después de un rato.

-Hola...

-Bueno me voy...-Dijo Rin, Rin-Nos vemos despues Yunii.

-Adiós Rin, Rin-Se despidio Yuna.

-Adiós-Dijo Tidus, mira a Yuna con extrañeza y le preguntó:-¿Por que no me saludaste?

-Es que iba muy distraida-Dijo con tristeza.

-Si amiga-le dijo a Yuna con una sonrisa, despues empieza a pensar-"Creo que es hora decirle"

-No podemos hacer amigos señor....

-Disculpa...-Se extraño.

-¡QUE NO PODEMOS HACER AMIGOS!

-Pero, ¿Por que?

-Por que me cae mal. Eres una arrogante.-Le dijo con dolor-Desde la primera vez que te me hiciste un... Idiota!

-"No creo que ella me diga eso...-Luego de pensar eso le dice a ella-No te quiero aqui siriventa imunda-Lo dijo con desprecio-Mi madrastra tenia razón no debi confiar en ti.

-Pos no debiste...

Yuna Se va con lagrimas en los ojos, por que ya no podra sonreirle ni amarlo ahora Tidus la desprecia por decirle eso. Tidus tambien pensaba por que el pensaba que lo desprecia a el, ahora ellos se habian dado cuenta que se amaban los dos con locura...


	5. La llegada de la Prometida de Tidus

ENTRE LA RIQUEZA Y EN LA POBREZA SIEMPRE HAY AMOR.

Capitulo 5: La llegada de la prometida de Tidus.

Yuna después de lo sucedido con Tidus ella lloraba en brazos de Rikku. Ella Le platico a Rikku todo lo que le habia dicho la señora delacour, el encuentro con el, el paseo de Chocobo y la amistad que le habia ofrecido el Joven Tidus. Rikku queria hacerle pelea a la Señora, pero Yuna la detuvo por que si se peleaba con ella, perderia su empleo igual que wakka y Lulú.

-¡Vieja mala!-Gritó Rikku con mucho enojo, se dejo caer en la cama junto a Yuna-¿Por que siempre te quiere hacer daño?

-Por que es mala-Contesto Yuna con tristeza-Pero ella tenia razón...-Se levanta de la cama y se para enfrente del espejo-¿Quien se puede enamorar de una arapienta como yo?

-No digas eso Yuna-Le dijo a Yuna se levanta y se para Junto a ella-Para el amor no hay edades ni clase.

-Pero esto es diferente-Dijo con mas tristeza-El me odia.

-No creo-Comento Rikku, pero al ver a Yuna llorar otra vez-Ya, ya...

En Otro lado de la masión Tidus estaba sentado en su escritorio, pensando en lo sucedido con Yuna, pero el le dolio lo que le dijo: _Eres un arrogante e imbecil._ Mientras pensaba eso llega Lulú la Dama de llaves.

-Señor ¿me hablo?-Preguntó la dama de llaves.

-Si lulú-Contestó Tidus levantandose del escritorio-No sabes ¿Donde esta Yuna?

-No, no se señor-contesto Lulú con enojo-"Despues de que la maltrato no le voy a decir pos este"

-¿No la encuentran?-Se preoucupo Tidus.

-No-Afirmo Lulú-LLevamos horas que no la encontramos.

-Ok Gracias, te puedes retirar Lulú.

-Compermiso Señor-Dijo Lulú haciendo una reverencia.

Tidus se quedo otra vez pensativo _¿Donde esta Yuna? ¿habra huido por que le dije una groseria? _El se sintio culpable por lo que le dijo, salio de la habitacion en su busqueda. En las cocinas estaba Wakka Haciendo los platillos para la cena, cuando llega Lulú.

-¿Para que te queria el señor?-Preguntó Wakka.

-El queria saber en ¿Donde esta Yuna?

-Y no le dijiste ¿verdad?-Pregunto Wakka dejando la olla a un lado-¿Le dijiste?

-No Wakka-Contesto Lulú en la mesa, se iba a poner a pelar las cebollas-Como crees ese arrogante humillo a nuestra niña-Insarto el cuchillo en la mesa-Como quiciera que el hubiera sido la mesa.

Wakka se sorprendio ala reaccion de Lulu mejor se levanta de la mesa y sigue cocinando.

-Trata de controlar tu genio.

-Mmmm-enojada sigue pelando papas.

En la habitacion Yuna seguia triste por lo que paso ella empezo a recordar esas crueles palabras que le habia dicho su amado _vete de aqui siriventa imunda_ No mas se acordo de eso y empezo a llorar de nuevo. Rikku Ya no estaba con ella se habia ido por un mandado que le encargo Lulu. Se sentia miserable por que su madrastra Tenia razon nunca se enamorara de una campesina.

-¿Estas llorando?-Le pregunto una voz. Al oirla Yuna se levanta-Hasta que te encontre.

-Jo-joven Tidus-Tratamudeo Yuna con nerviosismo-¿Que hace usted aqui?

-Te estaba buscando-Le contesto serio-Nomas queria disculparme...

-¡Para que!-Exclamo Yuna-Si es verdad soy una siriventa imunda..-Susurro despues-Y usted no me agrada.

-No es verdad-Dijo Tidus con una sonrisa.-Usted me mintio-Al ver que Yuna no entendia añadio-Lo veo en tus ojos.

-Mi-mis ojos-Tratamudeo Yuna con nerviosismo-¿Que-que tienen mis ojos?

-Son lindos-Sonrio Tidus.

-Oh vaya-Dijo Yuna, le da la espalda y le dice:-Nadie me habia dicho nada de mis ojos...-Lo mira a los ojos de el tenia muy brilloso parecian dos zafiros mirandola-perdoneme por haberle dicho imbecil...

-Nah-Exclamo Tidus-Me an dicho cosas peores..

-¿A si?

-Si-Afirmo Tidus con una sonrisa-Me an dicho cabeza de Hongo.

-Jajajajaaja-Se rio Yuna.

-Tienes bonita sonrisa...

Tidus y Yuna se estaban riendo cuando llega Lulu a avisarle a Tidus que la señora le habla, Tidus le dice a Yuna que despues la veia le da un beso en la mejilla. Yuna se quedo sorprendida y se toco la mejilla y sonrio. Tidus Bajo hacia el resividor que era una habitacion grande muy gotica, ahi la estaba esperando la señora delacour.

-Hola Hijo-le saludo La señora delacour-Te llego de visita esta linda señorita

-¡HOLA AMOR!-Grito la muchacha corre y se le abraza-LLevaba mucho sin verte amor mio...

-Hola Rita-La saludo Tidus, el ya ni se acordaba de su prometida como conocio a Yuna ya ni se acordaba que estaba apunto de casarse con esta chica-¿Que haces aqui?

-Pos me vine a vivir contigo-Le contesto Rita con una sonrisa-Oh es que ya ni te acuerdas de mi-Lo regaño bromiando-Solo te viniste aqui y me dejaste abandonada alla en tu otra mansión.

Yuna baja con Rikku para recibir las malestas de la señorita Rita, Yuna se siente mal por que ve a Tidus besando a la muchacha, el al verla se separa de su prometida. La señora delacour hablo:

-Ella es la Prometida del señor-Les dijo a Rikku y a Yuna-Se quedara a vivir con nosotros.

-¡Sii!-Grito Rita con su chillona voz-Asi que recogan mis maletas y llevalas a mi habitación-Las mira que estaban todavia paradas-¿Que esperan huevonas? ¡Deprisa!

-Vamos Rikku-Le dijo Yuna a su Prima recogiendo una maleta-No, ni lo pienses Rikku...

-mmm-Rikku levanta otra maleta.-"Ya me la pagara esa vieja desabrida"

-Mientra que ellas se llevan mis maletas-Le dijo a Tidus en el oido-Vamonos a pasear....

Tidus y Rita se salieron de la mansión Yuna solo miraba como lo llevaba hacia fuera de la masión, Subieron las maletas a su habitacion de Rita, Rikku patea una hacia adentro.

-¡Que ella las recoja!-Exclamo Rikku enojada-¡Que pesada la vieja!

-Bueno...-empezo a Decir Yuna-Si lo es... Pero tenemos que respetarla Rikku...

-Pero decirnos huevonas como que no-Nego Rikku con la cabeza-Luego tiene a tu hombre.

-No es mi hombre Rikku-Le expeto Yuna cruzandose de hombros-Ella es rica es logico que Tidus ande con ella mientras que yo soy pobre.. el nunca se fijaria en alguien como Yo.

-Correcion Yuna, Tu eras antes la dueña de esta casa-Le dijo levantando una ceja-Antes que llegara la señora delacour...

-¡Lo hera Rikku eso es pasado ahora!-Exclamo Yuna con enojo-Ahora soy una sirvienta entendiste.

-Huy... pero no te enojes Yuna-Dijo en voz baja-No te enogres conmigo.

-ahora me dices ogro-Le dijo sonriendo.

-Si-Le contesto Rikku riendose-Jejeje!!

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos.-Dijo Yuna saliendo-Vamos.

Cuando iban saliendo iban llegando Tidus y Rita de su paseo.

-¡Quitence arapientas que va a pasar el dueño de esta casa!-Les Grito a Yuna y a Rikku.-Quitense...

-No es necesario Rita...-Pero ahogo el comentario por que Rita lo besa.

Yuna se sintio peor por que el se estaba besandose con Rita en lugar de ella _El beso que me dio fue de amistad no de amor _Razono Yuna en sus pensamientos, hasta que noto que ellas lo miraban.

-¿Que ven?-pregunto Rita con arrogancia.

-Pos que hacen una bonita pareja-Contesto Rapidamente antes que Rikku contestara-Nos retiramos señorita-Mira a Tidus-Señor compermiso...

Ellas bajan a la cocina para hacer los quiaceres de la casa Rikku barrio Y Yuna Le toco Trapear estaba haciendo eso cuando pasa Rita, mientra que yuna estaba trapeando le mete polvo y lleno todo el pasillo de tierra.

-¿Que le pasa?-Pregunto Yuna conteniendose las ganas de Golpearla.

-Dejanos hablar a solas Ritru-Le dijo a Rikku-¿Que esperas?

-Esta bien Rikku-Le dijo Yuna Tranquilizandola-Ve que todavia tienes que limpiar la chimenea.

-Ok-Riku se va de ahi pero antes susurro-No es Ritru es Rikku vieja estupida...

-¿Que dijiste?

-Nada señorita-Le dijo fingiendo una sonrisa-Nos vemos al rato Yuna.

Ella sale de la habitació Rita y Yuna habia un silencio incomodo hasta que Rita hablo.

-Con ¿Que tu eres Yuna?

-Si señorita-Contesto Yuna-Para ¿Que me quiere?

-Solo para advertite-Le dijo con una sonrisa malevola-Tidus es mio arapienta y tu no me lo vas a quitar.

-¿Como crees que se lo voy a quitar?-Le pregunto Yuna cruzandose de brazos-¿Quien le dijo?

-Fue La señora delacour-Contesto Rita-ella me mando una carta para advertime de que tu querias quitarme a mi hombre.

-Pos...-Yuna no sabia que decir-Pos... no quiero quitarselo...

-Claro que no-Le dijo Rita empujandola-El no se puede enamorar de una arapienta como tu..

-No, no puede-Dijo Yuna, mientras trataba de limpiar el piso de nuevo-Por que el me ve como amiga.

-Jajajajajaa-Se rio con crueldad-Como amiga no me hagas reir... A lo mejor te quiere para humillarte-Le lanza la cubeta para otro lado-Mira te advierto no te acerques a el o no..

-Oh no que-Dijo Yuna levantandose como que tenia ganas de golpearla.

-Oh tu pagaras las cocecuencias-Le dijo-Sera mejor que me vaya no perdere el tiempo contigo.

Se va del recibidor. Yuna se quedo pensando _Esta es peor que mi madrastra ¿para eso quiere mi amistad Tidus para humillarme.... No creo por que si fuera asi no me habia dicho que tengo bonitos ojos _Yuna empezo a Dudar... No sabia que hacer... pero no se iba a dejar humillar por_ una vieja desabrida como diria rikku_ Ella amaba a Tidus, pero el la amara a ella?

_Continuara...._


	6. El Beso

Disculpen pero hubo un error en los capitulos anteriores, lo que pasa es que le cambie por accidente el apellido a la madrastra de Tidus jejeje su apellido Original es Lockart ok...

Una cosa mas Tendre que hacerlo cortito es que casi no tengo tiempo Oki... Sorry por no hacerlo largo... Pero el siguiente osea el 7 estara largo sale vale BuenO continuO mi Fanfic:

ENTRE LA RIQUEZA Y EN LA POBREZA SIEMPRE HAY AMOR.

Capitulo 6: Un BesO

Yuna le platico todo a Rikku 2 Horas después mientras que limpiaban la chimenea, Yuna estaba ayudando a Rikku Limpiarla, Ella estaba arriba mientras que Rikku bajaba por la chimenea, pos claro Yuna sosteniendola con una soga, para que no se partiera toda su mandarina en gajos.

-¡Rikku deberias dejar de comer tantos panesillos!-Gritaba Yuna, Mientras trataba de subirla.

-¡Es que no puedo evitarlo!-Gritaba Rikku, Subiendo por la chimenea. LLega hasta arriba-Es que Wakka los hace deliciosos Yuna.

-Lo se-Sonrio Yuna y le pica la panza-Tiene llantitas...

Rikku y Yuna se agarraron Riendo, bajaron por las escaleras de madera que estaba afuera de la casa, cuando van bajando las estaba esperando Khimari el guardian de la casa. El era el mejor amigo de Yuna cuando era una niña, despues de que muriera su padre, el la cuido de su madrastra, pero no era capaz de protegerla por que la madrastra siempre lo mandaba a trabajar en la fabrica de papel.

-¡Khimari!-Gritaron las dos chicas abrazandolo.

-¿Como estas?-Pregunto Yuna.

-Khimari estar Bien-contesto Khimari con una sonrisa.

Ellos se fueron a la cocina, para avisar a todos el regreso de Khimari, Pero al entrar vieron a la señora Lockart.

-Khimari...-dijo la señora arrastrando las palabras-Que bueno que regresas mi sirivente mas fiel...-Mira a Yuna y a Rikku-Vayanse a limpiar la chimenea.

-Pero señora la acabamos...

-¡OTRA VEZ!

-¡Mira señora acabamos de limpiar!-Grito Rikku dandole un puñetazo a la mesa-"upss creo que me meti en un lio"

-Mira tu jovencita-Le agarra del cabello-Tu no tienes el derecho de gritarme ¡Entendiste!

-Sueltala-Decia Yuna con timidez-Sueltala...-Yuna veia que Khimari no se movia y Yuna exploto-¡QUE LA SUELTE!

-jajajjaa-Se riO la madrastra, se lanza contra ella-Mira Tu no tienes el derecho de Gritarme-Le pega-Oiste.

Yuna sale corriendo llorando con unas lagrimas de Cocodrilo, ella paso por el lado de Tidus que iba hacia la casa con un ramo de Flores, al ver eso a Yuna sale detras de ella dejando caer las flores, ella seguia corriendo hasta que cayo en un lago, por que como estaba llorando no se habia fijado por donde caminaba.

-Yuna...-Susurro Tidus dejandose caer tambien al lago-Por que lloras?

-Es que...-Se acordo de el motivo de por que lloraba era la madrastra de Tidus-Por nada... Señor...

-No me mientas Yuna-Dijo Tidus cruzandose en brazos-Ademas en que quedamos... Que no me dijeras Señor... O yo te empiezo a decir señora tambien.

-¿Señora?-Se extraño Yuna-Pero no estoy casada...

-Yo tampoco-Le dijo Tidus Sonriendo-Ya vez por que no quiero que me digas señor...-La mira y la ve Todavia Triste-Si quieres me puedes decir cabeza de hongo.

Yuna se Rie con ese comentario.

-Como cree señor-Le dijo secandose las lagrimas-No podria...

-Solo lo dije para que te rieras-Le dice eso y se sumerge luego sale ala superficie-Esta helada el agua...

-oye... no se enojara tu prometida-Tidus la miro-Es que por que estas aqui y no con ella....

-Nah-Dijo Tidus negando con la cabeza.-No importa Yuna... Todomodos yo ya no la quierO..

-Ya no...-Se sentia feliz por que Tidus no queria a la señorita Rita.-Pero ¿Por que?

-No se.-Dijo negando con la cabeza-Es que conoci a alguien mas por eso...

Yuna se quedo otra vez Triste y Volvio a LLorar. Entonces el se le acerca la toma de los hombros y le dice algo tranquilizador, ella levanta la vista se miran a los ojos y los 2 se besan. Se abrazaron los dos besandose. ellos estaban esperando este momento desde hace mucho tiempo se sumergen en el agua. Despues de 2:11...

-Estaba esperando este momento-Le dijo Yuna a Tidus-Pense que nunca me lo dirias...

-yo tambien estaba esperandolo-Le dijo acostandose en sus piernas-Te quiero mi Primor...

-Yo tambien-Le respondio le dio un beso-Sera mejor que nos vayamos a tu casa Tidus...

-Si amor.-Se levanta y le da su mano para ayudarla a levantarse-Te amo...

-Yo igual..

Ellos se van tomados de la mano hacia la mansiOn.

_Continuara...._


	7. Ya somos Novios

**Capitulo 7: Ya Somos novios.**

Despues de lo que paso en el lago. Tidus y Yuna iban hacia la masión ellos iban tomados de la mano. Hasta que derrepente Yuna se detiene con cara de asustada. Al ver eso Tidus Le preguntó:

-¿Que pasa Primor?

-Tidus ¿que pasara si nos cacha tu madrastra?-Preguntó Yuna a Tidus.

-No se...-Al ver a Yuna Preucupada-Primor no te preocupes-Le dijo Tomandola de la barbilla-Todo estara bien.

-Tengo miedo...-Le Susurro con tristeza-Que me separen de Ti...

-No lo haran-Le dijo con mucha firmeza-Adémas nunca nos vera-Al ver que Yuna no entendía añadio-Nos veremos a escondidas. Despues de cenar a las 8 Pm.

-Ok-Acepto Yuna.

Entonces siguieron caminando hacia la mansión por la vereda. Cuando llegaron se despidieron de beso y cada uno subió a su recamara. Yuna entró a la suya y vió a Rikku sentada. Yuna le preguntó:

-¿Que son esas horas de llegar jovencita?-Pregunto Rikku con cara de enfado.

-Es que Yo...-Yuna no sabia que decir-Yo...

-¡Te engañe!-Grito Rikku riendose-Se donde estabas estabas con tu Principe.

-¿Como lo supiste?

-Vi por la ventana todo-Explicó Rikku con una sonrisa-Vi como el te seguia para detenerte, por que te fuiste llorando por culpa de la bruja de la señora lockart.

-Si...-Dijo Yuna muy sonrojada-Pero no paso nada entre nosotros Rikku...

-A si..-Diciendo eso se levanta de la cama y sienta a Yuna en la cama-Pero vi por la ventana como se daban un beso con...

-!Rikku!-Se escandalizo Yuna muy Sonrojada parecia tomate.

-Ya vez-Levantandose de la cama-Y ¿Que? ¿Ya son novios?

Yuna se levanta de la cama y se va junto a la ventana para mirar hacia la vereda que estaba oscuras no habia luna. Se Voltea con Rikku muy sonriente y le dice:

-!SI!

-aaaaaaah-Grita Rikku muy emocionada. Abraza a Yuna que casi le parte las costilla-¡Lo sabia se te declaro!

-Shh-la callo Yuna-Si nos oye la madrastra nos matara...

-Upsss-Rikku se tapo la boca. Se destapa la boca y le pregunta-¿Cuando se veran?

-Mañana en la noche-Respondió Yuna muy Feliz-a las 8 PM.

-Sabes-Le empezo a decir Rikku-Yo te hago el paro...

-Lo Harias Por mi-Le dijo con una sonrisota.

-¡Claro para que son las primas!

Yuna solo abrazo a Rikku. Empezaron a Planear el Plan.

-Pos no se me acurre nada.-Dijo Rikku una mañana cuando estaban limpiando las ventanas-Y ¿A Ti?

-pOz ami Tampoco-contesto Yuna con cara de Tristeza-Me gustaria estar con el ahorita...

-Pos no te preocupes Yuna-Le dijo Rikku, mientras se pasaba a la otra ventana-Lo vas a ver a las 8 PM

-Si...-Yuna Tambien se pasa para la otra ventana-Lo malo es que como voy a salir y el tambien....

-Eso es verdad.-Dice Rikku pasandose a la otra ventana que estaba ala izquierda de Yuna-Ya se nos oscurrira un plan...

Entonces Seguian pensando en el plan, pero todavia no se le ocurria nada, pasaron horas hasta que rikku se le ocurrio el plan mas fabuloso de que Yuna no se iba a imaginar...

_Continuara..._


	8. El Gran Roble

**Capitulo 8: En el Gran Roble.**

Yuna Y Rikku Terminaron de hacer el plan. Cuando Yuna estaba sirviendo la cena dejo caer un papelito. Que Tidus recogio con mucha discrecion para que no vea la señora LockarT. Al Terminar de cenar fue a su habitacion y leyo esto:

_Querido Tidus:_

_Te espero en el gran Roble a las 8:00pm para poder platicar a solas_

_no te preocupes Rikku noz va hacer el paro para que no, nos descubran_

_te quiiero mi oji azul...._

_aTTe: Yuna._

Tidus sonrio al leer lo último que escribio Yuna, al terminar de leer eso espero hasta que anocheciera, ya era casi las 8:00pm, el tendio su cama puso almohadones y salio por la ventana. Al bajar Rikku lo estaba esperando, ella le dijo que Yuna ya esta alla. Entonces el Corrio hacia el Gran Roble. Rikku Subio por la ventana de la habitacion de Tidus. Quito los almohadones y se acosto entre ellos para que la madrastra o La señorita Rita pensaran que él estaba Ahi.

-Ufff-Suspiro Rikku-Ojala que no, nos metamos en problemas...-Se Tapo la cabeza-Pero Yuna es PRimero.

Tidus estaba Caminando Por la vereda, que llevaba hacia el Gran Roble, pero antes de llegar al roble vio unas hermosas rosas, fue a cortalas para darselas a Yuna, se acerco alas Rosas y Corto Tres. Eran de Diferente color: una era Roja, La segunda era Blanca y la tercera era amarilla. Las tomo en sus brazos y siguio caminando. LLeGo al Roble donde estaba Yuna sentada en una Roca junto al Roble, el se puso las rosas en su espalda.

-Hola, Primor.-saludo tidus.

-Hola amor, ¿Como estas?-Pregunto Yuna abrazandolo, pero al ver que algo esconde en la espalda-¿Que ocultas?

-Esto-Saco las rosas de su espalda.

-¡Oh Tidus son hermosas!-Exclamo Yuna con Casi ganas de llorar-¡Gracias!

-Una Flor para otra Flor-Dijo Tidus Besandola-Te amo mi PRimor.

-Yo Tambien-Regresandole el beso.

En la mansion en una de las habitaciones estaba Rita acostada en su cama, ella estaba pensando en ir al cuarto de Tidus, pero no se animaba por que si la descubrian, pero ella no le importo eso, entonces se fue hacia el cuarto de Tidus. Rikku se asusto por que abrieron la puerta y por un pedazo de Sabana vio a una mujer Rikku penso "_ojala que no sea la señora lockart o me mata_" entonces oyo que susurraba alguien.

-Amor ¿Estas despierto?

-_oh no es la señorita rita_-Penso Rikku angustiada-_ojala que no se meta en la cama..._

-Me Voy a meter en la cama-Susurro RiiTa a Riiku pensando que era Tidus-Hay voy amor...

_-Chingado se metiiO-_Penso Rikku-_ahora ¿Que hago?_

-Amor... Amor...-Empezo abrazar a Rikku-Estas muy delgado-Levanto las sabanas-!QUE HACES AQUI MUGRIENTA Y EN LA CAMA DE MI NOVIO!

-Bueno... Yo...

-¡Le Dire a la señora lockart!-se levanta hecha una fiera-¡Y te correra!

-oh, no...-Racciona.-!Tengo Que avisarle a Yuna!

Sale Corriendo como una loca hacia el Gran Roble. Mientras tanto Yuna Y Tidus estaban platicando sobre su futuro como pareja.

-Yuna... Te QuiierO...

-Yo Tambien-Le Contesto Yuna Oliendo las Rosas Que les dio-Gracias por el regalo... ami nadie nunca me habian regalado nada... Bueno mi padre.. pero fallecio...

-Que Lastima Yuniita-Le Dijo Con los ojos Triste-Mi mejoR amiiga era mi madre y ella tambiien falleciO hace mucho tiempo.-La miira-Pero Yo pienso que mis hijos tendran una buena madre.

-¿A si?-Se extraño Yuna-¿Quien sera?

-Pos Tu-Le contesto a Yuna con una sonrisa, Yuna Lo abraza-¿Te Casarias conmigo?

-Claro que si-Le contesto Yuna con una sonrisa, pero se separa-no crees ¿que es muy pronto?

-A que Te Refieres?-Pregunto Tidus-No te ¿Quieres Casar?

-Si, si me quiero casar...-Le Dijo A Tidus-pero apenas nos conocemos y...

-Si Quieres nos conocemos mi Primor-Tidus la interrumpio con ese comentario-Y despues nos casamos.

-Gracias.

Se Estaban besando cuando llega Rikku muy agiitada casi muerta.

-YUNA NOS CACHARON-Grito Rikku Con susto-Me cacharon...

-¡Como!

-Tenemos que volver a la mansion-Dijo Yuna Con cara de susto-Por que si no me ven me matan.-Mira a Tidus-Te Quiero.

Y sale Corriendo hacia la mansion, pero antes de irse toma las rosas y salen Corriendo, Tidus Tambien salio Corriendo para subirse a su habitacion. ¿Los descubriran? ¿Correran a Rikku? ¿Se conoceran mejor?

_Continuara..._


	9. Celos

**Capitulo 9: Celos.**

Yuna Corriea por la vereda, para llegar pronto a la mansión. Antes de que la señorita Rita las delatara. Tidus Corria con ellas atrás, muy preocupado por que metio a Yuna en Problemas y el no queria que la despidieran.

-Lo lamento Yuna-Decia Rikku Corriendo con Yuna Por la vereda-Es que La señorita Rita se metio a la cama y...

-¿QUE?-Grito Sorprendida-¡Se metio a la cama de mii novio!

-Pos sii-Contesto Rikku-Y me susurraba al oido cosas...

Yuna Mira a Tidus molesta.

-Yuna... Acuerdate que ellas no saben...-Le Empezo a decir a Yuna.

LLegaron a la Mansión Todos agitados, Tidus se metio por la ventana de su habitación. QuiiTo las almohadas y se acosto en ella para que no sospechara lo que paso. Despues de un rato entra la madrastra.

-¿¡donde estas mugrosa!?

-Pero ¿Qué pasa?-Se escandalizo Tidus.

-¿¡Dime Donde esta la mugrosa que estaba en tu habitación!?

-Pero el unico que a estado aqui soy Yo-Le mintio a su madrastra-Además... Solo soy el unico que esta aqui.

Entra Rita ala habitacion ella una furia.

-¡YO LA VI AQUI!-Grito muy enojada-¡De seguro huyo!

-Estoy nadamas yo en la habitación-Replico Tidus ya enojado-Y por favor necesito dormir...

-Rita necesito hablar contigo-Le dice saliendo de la habitación.

-Pero, pero...-Mira a Tidus con enojo.-Averiguare lo que pasa Tidus.

Y sale de la Habitación hecha una Furia. Tidus aliviado le dijo a Yuna y a Rikku.

-Ya pueden salir.-Susurro cerrando la puerta de la habitación-Ya no hay nadie.

-Esa maldita me iba a delatarme.-Dijo Rikku con enojo.-A la próxima yo la voy a descontar.

-Tidus-Le dijo un poco molesta-¿Por qué ella se metio a tu cama?

-Es que..-Tidus empezo a tartamudear-Cuando vivia en otra casa antes de conocerte, le dije que cuando llegaramos a la casa de la señora delacoure-Tomo un suspiro antes de continuar por que él sabia que se iba a molestar-Le dije que entrara a mi cuarto... y...

-No Continues-Le dijo Yuna muy enojada-¡eRez un mujeriego!

-No, no lo soy-Le contesto a Yuna.

-¡Sii Lo eres!

-No, no lo soy-Le Dijo otra vez Tidus a Yuna.-Pero te conoci a ti, Y quiero estar contigo toda la vida.

-Encerii0-Dijo Yuna sonriendo-¡oh Tidus!

Yuna lo abraza para disculparse de sus celos, entonces Se besan y Rikku se voltea, terminan de besarse. Tidus acompaña a Yuna a Su habitación Rikku entra primero para dejarlos asolas.

-Sera mejor que me vaya-Le dijo Tidus a Yuna con Ternura-Por que si me ven te meto en problemas.

-Ok amore-Yuna le da un beso en el cachete-Cuidate mucho.

-Si mi celosa-Le dijo Sonriendo.-Adiós.

-¡No soy Celosa!-Dijo Yuna sonriendo.

-Buenas noches-Tidus despidiendose.

-adiós-Lo despidio Yuna.

Yuna estaba preocupada por que Rita dijo que iba a investigar lo que estaba pasando y eso a Yuna le preguntaba _por enamorarme de el metere a mi prima en problemas_ Yuna se sentó en la cama mirando a su prima dormir. _Por mi mi prima se arriesgo mucho, ahora que pasara._ ¿Rita averiguara lo que pasa? ¿Yuna seguira teniendo celos?

_Continuara..._


	10. Rita sospecha

**Capitulo 10: Rita sospecha.**

Tidus y Yuna Se seguian Viendo a escondidas, mientras que Rikku les daba la mano. Rita seguia a Yuna y a Rikku, pero siempre la despitaban para que no supiera lo que pasaba. Pasaron los meses, pero todavia no sabia nadie. Ya estaban Cumpliendo 3 meses de noviazgo. Cuando pasa algo que cambiara su vida de ellos.

-Yuna, tenemos 3 meses de novios-Le dijo Tidus a Yuna en el gran Roble-Y nadie se a enterado.

-Si...-Dijo Yuna levantandose.

-¿Qué Tienes Yunniie?-Le preguntó preocupado.

-Nada...-Le Contestó. Ella miro a Tidus y mejor le confesó lo que le pasaba-Es que me preocupa Rikku...

-¿Por que?

-Lo que Pasa... Es que Si nos descubren ella va a pagar los platos Rotos-Yuna Vió que Tidus no entendia.-Que la pueden correr, por que ella nos a cubrido todo este tiempo.

-Lo se-Dijo Tidus Abrazando a Yuna-Cuando nos descubran le dire a mi Madrastra que Rikku no tenia nada que ver-Yuna sonrie-Yo me echo toda la culpa de todo sobre nuestra relación.

Yuna se le abraza a Tidus Muy contenta. Por lo que le dijo Tidus para salvar su prima para cuando los descubran. Entonces se fueron a su mansión para comer. Rita en la el Comedor notaba que Tidus miraba mucho a Yuna. Rita estaba sospechando.

-Rita querida...-Empezo a decir la Señora Delancour-¿Cuando haran los preparativos de la boda?

-Tidus dijo que harian en 2 meses más, pero a mi me gustaria que se hicieran en 3 semanas.-Dijo mirando a Yuna, que observaba con mucha antención-¿Qué miras andrajosa?

-Nada señorita-Contestó Yuna con la furia contenida-¿Se les ofrece algo señora?

-Nada Yuna. Te puedes Retirar-Le dijo la señora Delancour.

Yuna Miro a Tidus Con tristeza después se fue a la cocina.

-Yuna, ¿Qué Pasa?-Le preguntó Rikku a Yuna muy preocupada-llevas asi todo el día, después que serviste la comida.

-Rikku es que Presiento que Rita sospecha.

-Yo también lo note-dijo Rikku poniendose una mano en la boca-Por que siempre me preguntaba que donde estaban-Yuna miro sorprendida-Pero yo le dije que no te habia visto en todo el día-Añadio por que Yuna le iba a preguntar-También dije lo mismo con el joven Tidus.

-Gracias Rikku-Le dijo Yuna sonriendo-Muchas Gracias.

-De nada Yuniie-Le Contestó Rikku.

-Ahora a que andarnos con Cuidado-Comentó Yuna con seriedad-Por que si nos cuidamos nos pueden descubrir-Mira a Rikku-Y lo puedo perder para siempre a mi amor.

Rikku abraza a Yuna mientras ella lloraba, por el miedo a perder a Tidus. Rikku la Consolaba.

-¡Andrajosas vengan!-Gritaba Rita al dia siguiente en la mañana.

-Si señora-Dijo Yuna Corriendo con la escoba y el trapiador-¿Qué se le ofrece?

-Quiero que limpien mi Cuarto-Dijo Rita-Pero con cuidado de no robar nada ¡ok!

Ella se va, pero Yuna tiene la sospecha de que trama algo, pero no le dio importancia, pero se sentia muy procupada.

-Tidus Miamor-Le dijo Rita a Tidus cuando llegaba al cuarto de ella-Vamonos a caminar.

-Si...-Le contesto Tidus-pero ahorita te alcanzo-Rita lo miro Raramente-Tengo que darles ordenes a ellas, para que te dejen bien limpia tu habitación.

-Entonces nos vemos-Lo besa-Te espero abajo.

-Se fue-Dijo Tidus cuando Rita bajo las escaleras-amore te quiero invitar a dar la vuelta.

-Si...-Contesto Yuna, pero se puso seria-Tidus quiero decirte algo...

-¡TIDUS AMOR YA BAJA!-Le grito Rita desde abajo-¡YA DALE LAS ORDENES A LAS ANDRAJOSAS!

-Bueno Primor-Le dijo a Yuna dandole un beso-Me voy Por que luego se vuelve esterica y es insportable.

Rikku y Yuna Rieron a carcajada viva, pero ellos no sabian que ella estaba sospechando sobre su relación. Entonces ella planeo una cosa que hara que cambie las cosas muy drasticamente.

_Continuara..._


	11. Descubiertos

**Capitulo 11: Descubiertos.**

Tidus se va de con Yuna, ella seguia haciendo la limpieza en la habitación. Rikku Ya no limpiaba miraba fijamente la ventana. Yuna al ver a Rikku ella también se asomo por la ventana. Ella Vio que de una carroza bajo un señor muy apuesto. Yuna miro a Rikku que estaba enbobada con el asi que Yuna agarro con la mano agua y se la hecho en la cara.

-¡Rikku despierta!-Grito Yuna lanzandole el agua en la cara.

Rikku lanzo un respingo.

-¡Por que me lanzas agua en la cara!-Replico Rikku muy enojada.

-Por que no te concentrabas en tu trabajo-Contesto Yuna Riendose-Vi como mirabas aquel señor...

-Si-dijo Rikku con un suspiro. Volveo a mirar por la ventana, Suspirando-No crees que es muy atractivo...

Yuna miro al señor: el tenia una especie de espejuelos negros, casi no se le veia la cara, llevaba un traje muy elegante su cabello era negro azabache, pero Yuna También noto que era muy mayor para Rikku.

-Si...-Contestó Yuna-Además Rikku, el es muy mayor que Tú-Se inco en el suelo para segir limpiando-Luego no sabemos que mañas tiene.

-Pero Yuna-Le dijo Rikku-¡Tampoco sabiamos las mañas de Tidus y asi eres su novia...!!

-Tienes Razón-admitio Yuna con una sonrisita-Pero Tidus es de mi edad y él-apunto hacia la ventana-El es mayor...

Rikku se enojo con Yuna ya no le volvio a dirigir la palabra en todo el día. Mientras tanto Rita se fue con Tidus a caminar por el gran roble, al llegar Tidus tuvo un pensamiento de Yuna. Por que ellos siempre venian aqui para platicar, Rita al darse cuenta de que se quedo pensativo le dijo:

-Amor..-susurro Rita al oido-Te quiero decir algo...

-¿Qué Cosa?

-Ya se tu secreto-Le dijo Rita sentandose-Lo se todo...

-¿Cuál secreto?-Pregunto muy nervioso.

-De que me tienes una sorpresa-Le dijo sonriendo lo abraza-dime ¿Cuál es mi regalo?

-Bueno...-empezo a decir Tidus con mucha discresion-No te lo puedo decir...

-¿Por qué?

-Es que es una super sorpresa-Le Respondió Tidus, el empieza a pensar-_si supieras muchas cosas Rita._

-Esta bien-Vamonos dijo ella-Ya vamonos.

Regresaron ala mansión. Tidus al entrar vio a un señor parado en la puerta de la casa como si estubiera esperando a alguien, pero se sorprendio al verlo llego con el y lo abrazó.

-¡AURON!

-Hola Tidus-Lo saludo Auron a Tidus-¿Cómo estas?

-Pos muy bien-Le contestó Tidus sonriendo.

-Ya vi Por que-Dijo mirando a Rita-Eres linda...

-Gracias-Respondio muy coqueta-Nos vemos amor...

-No la aguanto-Dijo Tidus despues de que entro Rita a la mansion-Lo bueno que no casare con ella.

-Entonces por que hablas bien de ella-Le Replico Auron a Tidus-en Tus cartas me hablas bien...

-De ella no hablo-Le dijo Tidus cruzandose de brazos-Hablo de Yuna-Al ver que no entendia-La que se fue se llama Rita.

-Entonces ella no es-Auron sonrie-Tendras que explicarme.

-Pos...-Le conto toda la historia de como conocio a Yuna-Y si fue como sucedio.

-Me sorprendes-Le dijo Auron a Tidus-De que te enamoraras de amor a primera vista.

Tidus Y Auron Rieron. Entonces entran a la mansión ahi estaba Yuna y Rikku. Rikku al ver al señor se sonroja.

-Auron Ella es Yuna-Dijo Tidus abrazando a Yuna-Y ella...-apuntando hacia Rikku-Es Rikku su Prima.

-Ho-la-la-Tartamudeo Rikku.

-Hola-Dijo Yuna-Me da mucho gusto en conocerlo señor...

-El Gusto es mio-Les dijo Auron a Yuna y Rikku.

Rita estaba observando desde la ventana de la mansion que esta junto a la puerta. Miraba con desprecio a Yuna y a Tidus por el engaño que le hizo y dijo que no se lo perdonaria jamás.

-Con que ese es el secreto-Susurro Rita para ella sola-Haber si la señora le agrada.-Después sonrie-haber quien rie mejor mugrienta.

Se mete mas adentro de la casa riendo y empezo a planear como separalos de una sola vez. ¿Que pasara? ¿Lograra separarlos? ¿Rikku se enamoro de auron?

_Continuara..._


	12. Amenazado

**Capitulo 12: Amenazado.**

Rita subio a su habitación para planear un plan para separar a Tidus de Yuna. Ella termino de planearlo y se fue a la habitación de Tidus. Él estaba en su escritorio en pijama era de Color azul turqueza con un gorrito él escribia una carta para Yuna. Rita llama a la puerta y el le dice que se pase.

-Hola, ¿Qué haces?-Pregunto Rita entrando.

-N-nada-Dijo Tidus escondiendo la carta en el cajon izquierdo de el escritorio.-¿Que se te ofrece?

-Nomas vine a desearte buenas noches-Contestó Rita sentandose-¿Acaso no te puedo desear buenas noches?

-Si-Tidus se levanta del asiento-si, si puedes...

-Bueno me voy-Le dijo Rita levantandose de la cama-pero antes...-Le planta un beso-Buenas noches amor...

-Adiós-Dijo Tidus sentandose en el escritorio.

-¡SOLO UN PINCHE ADIÓS!-Grito muy enojada Rita.

-Esta bien...-Se levanto del escritorio la beso-¿Estas Contenta?

-No...-susurro Rita-¿Quiero algo más?

-¿Qué cosa?-Preguntó Tidus preocupado.

-Hazme tuya-Respondió Rita con una sonrisa muy macabara. A Tidus se le pusieron los pelos de gallina.-Eso Quiero...

-No se...

-Tendras que hacerlo-Le dijo Rita con una sonrisa extraña-O le dire a la señora Lockart que tenias relación con esa... Harapienta.

-No se de que hablas...

-No te hagas el inocente-Replico Rita-Los vi besandose.-Tidus no sabia que hacer tenia un nudo en la garganta, que no lo dejaba respirar. Rita los habia descubierto. Tidus se deja caer en el asiento del escritorio.-Piensalo muy bien, si la señora se entera Yuna sufrira...

Tidus se quedo pensativo ante esa amenaza. Él queria proteger a Yuna de todo peligro por que la amaba con todas sus fuerzas.

-Esta bien-acepto Tidus con tristeza-Te are mia...

-Pero esta noche no-dijo tapandole la boca a Tidus-Sera en 3 dias.-Se levanta de la cama.-A eso si... No le digas a Yuna ni te le acerques-añadio Rita-Y yo no le dire a tu madrastra-Sale del cuarto-sera nuestro pequeñio secreto... Adíos.

Cierra la puerta detrás de ella. Tidus estaba palido no sabia que decir se volvio a sentar en la silla del escritorio. Sus ojos azules posaron en la carta que no terminó en escribir... Él no supo si hizo lo correcto o no. "_en que me metí_" pensó Tidus arrugando la carta _"pero lo hago por Yuna el amor de mi vida." _¿Tidus lo hara? ¿Rita cumplira su palabra? ¿Tidus hizo lo correcto_?_

_Continuara...  
_


	13. Te odio

**Capitulo 13: Te odio.**

Tidus estaba después de que se fue Rita a su habitación todavía miraba la carta que él estaba escribiendo. Se levanto hacia la ventana había muchas estrellas ese día porque estaba despejado no tenía nubes aquel cielo. Se sentó en la ventana para mirar bien las estrellas, entonces le salió una lágrima de sus ojos azules, porque dejaría a su amor de su vida por protegerla. Se volvió hacia su cama la des tendió y se acostó. Él no podía creer haya prometido hacer eso. "¿Qué le diré a Yuna?" Se pregunto Tidus. Él se duerme con lágrimas.

Al día siguiente Yuna estaba cocinando muy feliz junto a Wakka. Wakka al verla tan feliz le pregunto:

-¿Qué sucede Yuna, porque tan feliz?

-Yuna, por nada-le contestó Yuna picando el jitomate.- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Pues es que te veo muy diferente-le respondió Wakka poniendo la cebolla en un trate. Agarra otra para seguir picando-Como muy, pero muy feliz.

-Siempre he sido así-dijo Yuna poniendo en un traste la cebolla picada. Era un poco más grande que el del jitomate, era más ancho, gris y tenía más capacidad que donde estaban poniendo el jitomate.

-Sabes Yuna-comenzó a decir Wakka echando el jitomate picado a la olla mas pequeña, puso el cuchillo en la mesa y le sonríe a Yuna-no te creo te conozco muy bien sé que hay alguien que te gusta muchísimo y no me quieres decir.-Wakka sonríe más y le pregunta a Yuna-¿Quién es el afortunado he Yuna?

Yuna se sonroja mucho ella no sabía que decir a Wakka su gran amigo hermano que la cuido junto a Lulu desde que murieron sus padres y que quedara con la su madrasta que al mismo tiempo era madrastra de Tidus. Cuando pensó en Tidus se sonrojo mas, Wakka al ver que se puso muy seria y sonrojada se rio y mejor ya no pregunto más y comenzó a picar el jitomate de nuevo.

Entro Rikku a la cocina, pero antes de saludar agarro un panque. Wakka se lo quita ella se lleva a Yuna de la mano para contarle lo que le paso en el mercado, pero antes de salir le saca la lengua a wakka. En eso saca otro panque del delantal, lo había agarrado de la mesa en ese momento que Wakka le quito el otro.

-¿Qué sucede Rikku?-Le preguntó Yuna. Cuando Rikku se acabo el panque que le robo a Wakka.

-Pues me encontré con el señor Guado-le contesto Rikku a Yuna-y preguntó por ti.

-¿Por mí?-se extraño Yuna se sentó en la puerta de la parte trasera de la cocina-Y ¿Qué quería?

-Pues lo de siempre-Respondió sacando otro panque, lo muerde y contesta con la boca llena-¿Qué te cases con su hijo?

-Con ¿Seymour?-Yuna se levanta muy agitada porque ella no quería. Llevan años que querían que se casara con ella, pero ella los rechazaba ya que no quería nada con esas personas ricas que solo querían tener una mujer en cada puerta.

-Si-dijo Rikku terminándose el panque, sentándose junto de ella.

Tidus estaba sentado en el escritorio muy triste porque no sabía cómo decirle a Yuna de esa situación, entonces entra Rita como si fuera su cuarto.

-Hola, amor-Lo abraza y le da un beso.- ¿Cómo estás?

-Eso no te interesa-dijo con un poco de odio.

Rita se ríe con crueldad. Tidus se puso más serio.

-Acuérdate de nuestro acuerdo-lo abraza Tidus se la quita de encima con asco-Mira quieres que vaya con la señora Lockart y que le diga tu romance para que lastime a Yuna eso ¿es lo que quieres?

-no…-contesto Tidus aguantándose la furia que tenia.

-Ahora quiero que hagas esto…-le empezó a decir Rita a Tidus, sentándose en la cama de él.-Bajaremos a desayunar como pareja-explicó a Tidus-me tomaras de la mano enfrente de ella-Tidus arqueo una ceja para comprender lo que esta trata de decirle-si y me daras un beso enfrente de ella-se levanta de la cama y se le acerca-Y le dirás a la señora Lockart que te quieres casar conmigo.

Tidus no sabía que decir eso destrozaría a Yuna. Tidus se imaginaba la cara que pondría Yuna al ver eso, pero Tidus no podía evitarlo porque Rita lo tenía en su poder ahora.

-Esta… bien…-dijo Tidus con tristeza, por lo que iba hacer a Yuna le va a doler.

-Entonces bajemos futuro esposo-Dijo tomándole de la mano-Y anunciemos nuestro compromiso-se ríe con crueldad-a ver como lo toma tu querida Yuna.

Entonces los dos salen de la habitación de Tidus. Él no quería lastimar a Yuna, pero por querer protegerla se metió en un lio mucho peor se volvió a repetir lo que dijo "En que lio me metí" "¿Sera necesario lastimarla? Ya iban bajando las escaleras en ese momento en que pensó en eso.

Cuando bajaron para cenar vieron a Yuna y a Rikku acomodando la mesa para cenar. Yuna se extraño de que Tidus haya tomado la mano de Rita, empezó a sentir un poco de celos. Tidus se cruzo con la mirada de Yuna entonces miro a Rita ella lo miro y se acercaron mas y mas hasta que se besaron… ¿Cuál fue la reacción de Yuna? ¿Qué sucederá después?

_Continuara..._


	14. La anunciación del compromiso

**Capitulo 14: La anunciación del compromiso.**

Tidus estaba besando a Rita con pasión como besaba a ella. Yuna al ver eso dejo caer el asado que Wakka había preparado, pero Rikku se lanzo para poder atraparlo antes que se estropeara, Rikku vio a Yuna diciéndole con la mirada _¿Qué sucede contigo?_ Yuna estaba muy, pero muy nerviosa.

Entra la señora Lockart con un vestido de noche muy elegante, era de color beige con muchos holanes y traía un sombrero que combinaba el vestido. Yuna cuando vio ese vestido se dio cuenta que ese vestido era de su madre.

-Hola, muchachos-Saludo la señora Lockart-Buenas noches.

-Hola señora-Dijo Rita con una sonrisa-También le queremos anunciar una cosa señora…

-De ¿Qué se trata?-Preguntó la señora.

-Eso se lo diremos más adelante-Contestó Rita abrazando a Tidus-pasando la cena señora…

-Señora Delancour quiere que…

-¡No soy señora Delancour!-Exclamó la señora como enojada por la insolencia de Yuna-Acuérdate que ya no uso ese apellido-Voltea a ver a Rita y a Tidus estaban sorprendidos por la reacción que tuvo. Los vio y les explico -Es que ese era mi apellido de soltera, pero como me case con el señor Lockart…

-¡Andrajosa estúpida!-le grito a Yuna esta Rita interrumpiendo a la señora Lockart-¿Cómo te atreves a decirle eso a la señora!

-Ya, ya…-Empezó a tranquilizarla la señora a Rita. Ella se acerco a Yuna con cara de malicia, saco a Yuna de la casa para hablar-¡Como te atreviste!-La golpea-Acuérdate que yo soy tu dueña-la golpea de nuevo. Yuna se toma el cachete.-Recuerda muy bien que yo me case con tu padre.

-Si... Señora…-Dijo Yuna muy asustada.

-Recuerda muy bien-Le dijo tomándole del brazo-una palabra de que el señor Lockart es tu padre ¡Oíste!-La toma del cabello-Una palabra…

-Si de acuerdo-dijo Yuna tratándose de soltarse, la estaba lastimando sentía que le trataba de quitar el cabello de un jalón-No diré nada…

-Entonces ve a servir la cena-Le dijo a Yuna soltándola. Ella entra otra vez a la casa. Yuna la siguió. Cuando entraron de nuevo Tidus estaba sentado junto a Rita-Es hora de comer.

Entonces Rikku y Yuna estaban sirviendo. Tidus estaba mirando a Yuna, pero siempre Rita le movía la cabeza a Tidus para que la mirara a ella. Yuna al notar eso sintió un mal presentimiento que algo va a suceder y que no le iba a gustar. Todos comenzaron a cenar. Era un asado muy grande era de cerdo tenía un olor exquisito. Rikku se le hacia el agua la boca.

Pasando como media hora que terminaron de comer. Rita quiso que llamaran a los sirvientes para que oyeran lo que Tidus le iba a decir, entre los sirvientes estaba Wakka, Lulu, Kimhari, Rikku y Yuna. Tidus muy nervioso de lo que iba a ser el pensó _perdóname Yuna_ toma su copa con un tenedor, para llamar la atención. Yuna solo miraba a Tidus. Él empezó a decir:

-Solo quiero anunciar-Tidus vio a Yuna, pero él no aguanto su mirada así que continuo sin verla a los ojos-que Rita y yo, bueno a Rita la ame desde siempre más que a otra mujer…-Evito la mirada de Yuna ya que ella estaba muy impactada-Y siempre la voy a querer… Sra. Lockart… digo… mamá… Quiero anunciar que…-Voltea a ver a Rita. Ella estaba sonriéndole-te… te… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Yuna se quedo impactada dejar caer los platos que ya había recogido, porque antes que los hablaran ellas ya estaban recogiendo los platos. La Sra. Lockart la miró con una sonrisa burlona como diciéndole _te lo dije él nunca se fijaría en una andrajosa como tú_. Entonces Rita contestó:

-Si acepto-Dijo con mucha alegría mira a Yuna con una sonrisa burlona-Si mi amor si me caso contigo.

-¡Muy bien!-Grito con mucha alegría la Sra. Lockart abrazando a su hijastro con mucha felicidad.- ¿Cuándo será la boda? ¿Qué día?

-Bueno…-Empezó a decir Tidus con una sonrisa fingida. Con el pensamiento le dijo a Yuna:-_perdóname Yuna por a verte lastimado así, pero lo hago por nosotros._

-Que tal mañana-Dijo Rita sacando a Tidus de sus pensamientos.

-Muy bien-Dijo dando un golpe en la mesa-no hay problema-mira a los sirvientes-ya se pueden ir menos Rikku y Yuna-añadió cuando todos se iban. Rikku y Yuna se quedaron-Mandare mañana en la mañana a estas muchachas, a que traigan todo para la boda de ustedes y…

-No crees ¿Qué es muy pronto Rita?-Pregunto Tidus sin mirar a Yuna.

-Hay amor si tú me pediste que cuando anunciáramos nuestro compromiso la hiciéramos al día siguiente-Le dijo a Tidus fingiendo que Tidus estaba bromeando.

-Pues cambie de opinión-dijo Tidus con mucha seriedad-que sea…-Capto la mirada amenazadora de Rita-en tres días.

-Está bien-dijo al fin Rita con cara de enojo-esperare hasta que pasen tres días para ser la Sra. de Black-se abraza de él y le dice al oído-te voy a pasar esta, pero de todo modos seré tu esposa… y viste la cara de Yuna-le dijo mirando hacia ella-tiene una cara de sufrimiento…

Tidus volteo a verla ella estaba ahí parada mirando que su amado estuviera abrazado y se casara pronto. Rikku estaba también ahí con cara de pocos amigos. La Sra. Lockart les ordena que recogieran los platos que se habían roto por culpa de Yuna. Ellas comenzaron a recogerlos.

Cuando los llevaron a la cocina Yuna estaba destrozada, dejo los platos en la bolsa de la basura a ella se le empezaron a salir las lagrima de cocodrilo. Cuando entra Rita a la cocina ya qua ella lo planeó todo.

-Yuna, Yuna-dijo Rita con mucha risa al verla llorar-te dije que yo te iba a ganar-sentándose en la mesa de la cocina-tú sabías que él no se fijaría-la mira con desprecio-en una andrajosa como…-sonríe con mucha malicia y trataba la palabra correcta de cómo definirla-tú Yuna el me eligió a mí, porque soy mucha más mujer que tú…-Yuna no sabía que decir estaba muy dolida para soportar más. Rita se levanta de la mesa y se le acerca-Ya me voy nos vemos Yuniie…

Sale de la cocina ya que era enorme era estilo medieval había muchas ollas en todas partes, el piso era muy rustico. Yuna se sienta en la mesa y apoya su cabeza para llorar, pero entra Sra. Lockart.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le dijo a Yuna golpeando la mesa-¡vete a dormir!

-sí, señora…-dijo con tristeza-con permiso.

Salió de la cocina. Subió por las escaleras hacia su cuarto ahí estaba Rikku en la mesa cenando unos panques. Cuando ve a Yuna entrar se levanta de la mesa se acerca a Yuna y la abraza.

-Yuna…-le dijo consolándola-lo siento mucho.

-¡oh Rikku!-Exclamó Yuna llorando-¡Fui tan estúpida por a verle creído!

-No digas eso Yuna…-le dijo Rikku a Yuna abrazándola más-Maldito es un imbécil porque te hizo daño-la suelta y finge que golpea a Tidus-lo voy ahorcar.

-No Rikku… la culpa es mia…

Yuna se acerca a la ventana , para ver la luna que estaba muy brillante, pero no había luna estaba nublado ese día. Como su corazón que se rompió en mil pedazos. En ese mismo instante Tidus también miraba al cielo se sentía muy mal por lo que le hizo a Yuna. Ahora tiene que cumplir el acuerdo para seguir protegiéndola _lo lamento mucho Yuna, perdóname… pero eso si… Rita nunca hara que me olvide de ti…_ Cuando termino ese pensamiento vio una mujer caminando en camisón… ¿Quién será esa mujer?

_Continuara..._


	15. Promesas

Tidus y Yuna y otros personajes son de Square Enix y Rita y la señora delancour (OC)

_Hola, Perdonen por no haber subido capitulo estos últimos años, es que estado ocupada estos años jajaja! Ahora tratare de Continuarlo más pronto posible :)_

Capitulo 15: Promesas.

Cuando ve a la mujer Tidus baja muy rápidamente del habitación para seguirla. Corrió hacia afuera, pero cuando llego a la puerta esa mujer había desaparecido. Él empezó a dudar de quién era, pero de repente su mente viajo al pasado y recordó algo que lo hizo reflexionar por un momento ¿no era Yuna la que caminaba? Se pregunto. Dio media vuelta para meterse de nuevo a la casa, cuando sonríe, se va corriendo hacia adentro, sube las escaleras. Enfrente de él hay una puerta negra con una Rosa en la puerta. Toca. Como nadie abrió se metió. Al entrar vio a su amada, dormida.

Tidus se acerco a la cama de Yuna, ella dormía con mucha profundidad. Él se sienta a un lado de la cama, acerco sus labios de su rostro, la besó. Le acaricio la mejilla con tanta ternura.

-Amor…-Susurrándole al oído-Yo nunca te voy a olvidar. Siempre serás el amor de mi vida. Rita nunca llenara este vacío que tú me dejaste-dijo volviendo a besarla-Se que no me oyes… pero quiero que sepas que te amo.

Cuando dijo eso, se levanto de la cama con mucho cuidado, para que no lo oyeran. Cierra la puerta y Tidus decide hablar con Yuna para arreglar malos entendidos.

Al día siguiente en el desayuno, Yuna estaba sirviendo a los señores de la casa. Rita se le abrazaba a Tidus, él volteaba a ver a Yuna, ella se metió a la cocina y después la sigue su prima.

-¡No los soporto!-dijo Yuna aventando la charola.

-¡Tranquila!-Grito Rikku y la abraza.

-Es que no puedo creer que me haya engañado…-Comentó sentándose en la mesa de la cocina, no estaba Lulu ni Wakka se habían ido al mercado. –Pensé que me amaba….

-Claro que te amo-Yuna se levanta como resorte. –Nunca me había enamorado… déjame explicarte.

― ¡No hay nada que explicar!―Exclamo Rikku. Ella se puso delante de Yuna para protegerla.―Así que vete.

―Rikku, déjanos solos―Dijo Yuna con mucha seriedad.

Rikku mira a Yuna con preocupación, ella la ve con una mirada calida como diciendo "No te preocupes" ella voltea a ver a Tidus y le da una mirada de desprecio y sale de la cocina pero antes de salir amenaza a Tidus. Ya que estaban solos él hablo primero.

―Antes de hablar…-Comentó Tidus―Vamos a nuestro lugar… ya sabes…

― ¿Para qué?―Respondió Yuna con desprecio. ―Para llenarme de mentiras, como me llenaste―Se voltea, muy triste.

―Yuna…―Susurrando él se acerca a ella. Tidus la abrazó por detrás, ella no se movía. Ni volteaba―Vamos a nuestro sitio.

Tidus y Yuna salen de la casa a hurtadillas sin que nadie los viera ni siquiera Rita. Cuando llegan al gran Roble. Yuna se sienta a un lado de su tronco, donde ellos se ponían siempre para platicar.

― ¿Qué me quieres decir?―Preguntó con mucha seriedad. ―Acuérdate que trabajo en la cocina y que tengo que trabajar.

―No te preocupes… esto no va a tardar mucho―Tidus se sienta junto de ella―Solo quiero decirte que te amo.

― ¡Por favor!―Gritó Yuna― ¡No más, mentiras señor Black!

―No es mentira Yuna―Dijo abrazándola, ella se aparta, pero él la vuelve a acercar―No te puedo decir que pasa… pero te aseguro que lo que hago por nosotros… pero sí admito me caso con Rita, pero no la amo… te prometo…

―No quiero tus estúpidas promesas, que nunca cumplirás―Se levanta, pero no se mueve porque Tidus la había tomado en sus brazos por detrás― ¡Suéltame!

―No…―Oliéndole el pelo, besando su cuello.

― ¡Que me sueltes!―Volvió a exclamar, pero fue atrapada por sus labios, ella trataba de soltarse―Suéltame…

Yuna ya no pudo quitárselo de encima y lo empezó a besar también, Tidus cada vez la apretaba más a su pecho. Yuna lo abrazo muy fuerte, sentía su piel rozar por la suya, pero reacciono y se lo quito de encima. Ella lo miro con desprecio y salió corriendo con mucho susto. Tidus se quedo viendo como desaparecía de su vista.

―Yuna te prometo que nunca dejare de amarte―Susurro muy despacio.―Y te recuperare. Aunque sea lo último que haga.

―Tidus, amor…―Dijo llegando a su cuarto Yuna―Prometo olvidarte con todo mi corazón si eres feliz con Rita, pues sé feliz―Se deja caer a la cama―Sabía que no te fijarías en mí―Mirando hacia la ventana―pero nunca olvidare lo que me hiciste, como tratar de besarme a la fuerza. Quisiste jugar conmigo.

Entra Rikku al ver a Yuna llorosa, fue y la abrazó, luego maldijo a Tidus por hacer llorar a su prima.

―Prometo que esto me lo va a pagar muy caro―Dijo abrazándola más.―Te lo aseguro.

En la habitación Tidus estaba acostado en la cama pensando en lo que paso hoy, él empezó a reflexionar "¿Qué hice? ¿Ahora me odiara más? Pero sonrió "Me ama todavía lo sabía" mira hacia su escritorio y se pone triste de nuevo "Pero ella no me va perdonar lo de Rita y ahora menos lo de hoy" cierra los ojos y se duerme.

¿Qué pasará? ¿Se arregló todo? ¿Seguire la Historia?

_Continuara…_


	16. Confesiones

_Los personajes de Final Fantasy X son de Square Enix no me pertenecen ok.._

_Los únicos que me pertenecen son Rin, Rin, Rita y Sra. Delancour(Lockart)..._

_Aaaaah Gracias por los review! ;)_

* * *

Capítulo 16: Confesiones.

Yuna estaba acostada en su cama, reflexionando lo que había pasado hace unos días. Ella estaba confundida por lo que le dijo Tidus, sin embargo ella tenía la idea de que el se va a casar con Rita. "Me quiere convertir en su amante" pensó, entonces mira hacia la ventana. La observa por un momento, se vuelve a hundir en sus pensamientos. Hasta que llega a la conclusión que él quiere jugar con ella de nuevo.

Por otro lado Tidus estaba en su escritorio escribiendo una nueva carta para Yuna, pero nunca la terminó porque no sabía cómo escribirla, como plasmar sus sentimientos de repente llega Rita.

―Hola, cariño. ¿Cómo estás?

―Por qué me dices así-Respondió Tidus con cara de pocos amigos. ―Por tu culpa perdí a la persona que más amo.

―Hay no seas dramático―dijo Rita. Se acerca a Tidus para darle un beso, pero él se quita con asco. ― ¿Qué haces? Quieres que te delate con la señora Delancour. Acuérdate que yo le puedo decir…

Tidus se quedó viendo a Rita con odio. Entonces se acerca a ella, la toma en sus brazos, le da un beso, pero no un beso apasionado, sino un beso seco sin chiste. Se separa de ella. Rita se le queda viendo con una sonrisa burlesca. "Te tengo en mis manos" le dice, antes de salir de la puerta.

El joven de los ojos azules, se limpia los labios con asco. Porque él no quiere estar con ella, con esa asquerosa arpía que lo tenía en sus manos, cada vez que pensaba en Yuna más le dolía el corazón porque el quiere estar con Yuna no con Rita de repente tocan era Yuna con su desayuno, que le mando Rita. Tidus al ver a Yuna se le aceleró el corazón.

―Aquí está su desayuno señor―comento Yuna dejándoselo en el escritorio.

―Gracias Yuna―Contestó Tidus con una sonrisa.

―De nada señor ―Contestó Yuna. Se voltea para salir, pero se detiene, sin míralo le dice―Se le ofrece algo más…

―Sí hablar contigo―respondió Tidus. ―Sí se puede ¿verdad?

―Para que quieres hablar conmigo para decirme que me amas, para mentirme más señor―Reprocho Yuna. Ella se iba a salir cuando Tidus la abraza por detrás― ¡Suéltame!

―No, ¡hasta que me escuches! ―Exclamó Tidus abrazándola más. ―Sigue peleando y te voy abrazar más.

― ¡Gritaré! ―Dijo Yuna peleando para soltarse.

―No, porque si gritas te besaré―Susurró Tidus al oído de Yuna.

Yuna quería soltarse, pero cada vez que peleaba para quitárselo de encima, cada vez más la abrazaba. Tidus estaba disfrutándolo, pero de repente racciona "¿Que estoy haciendo?" Tidus suelta a Yuna, ella con lágrimas en los ojos le suelta una cachetada. Que le dejo la cara roja, ella furiosa sale corriendo de ahí.

Tidus se pone una mano en la cara donde ella le había pegado. Él se dio cuenta que lo que hizo estaba mal, porque lo que provoco es que lo odie más de lo que lo odiaba. Yuna salió corriendo llorando, porque sintió mal, porque le había pegado a su amado, pero ahora se sentía más confundida. "Me quiere o no me quiere" se preguntó Yuna muy angustiada.

―Yuna, ¿Qué tienes? ―Pregunto Rikku llegando a la habitación.

―Nada Rikku―dijo Yuna sonriéndole, pero con las lágrimas en los ojos―No tengo nada.

Salieron de la habitación para servir la cena. Yuna y Rikku traían dos charolas de sopas con su complemento. Al llegar Tidus vio a Yuna. Ellos se miraron por un rato, pero Tidus bajo la mirada porque él no se atrevía verla después de lo que paso en su cuarto. Él quería estar con ella, pero no podía. Se sentía entre la espada y en la pared, porque se encontraba amenazado en ese momento.

―Amor, me pasas el fondue―dijo Rita sacándolo de sus pensamientos―Oye que me la pases…

―Sí, ahorita te la paso―contestó Tidus. El mira la fondue, cuando lo iba a tomar. Se detuvo se levanta de la mesa. ―¡Yuna! Yo… bueno… Necesito hablar contigo.

Yuna se le quedo viendo porque se le extrañó que racionara así. Tidus se le acerca para abrazarla y gritar que la ama con todas sus fuerzas y la besa con pasión.

―Te vas a arrepentir―dijo Rita con ira. Entonces agarra un tenedor para fondue y se lo inserta. ―Rompiste tu promesa, ahora morirás; después revelare el secreto y tú querida Yuna pagara las consecuencias de tus actos. ―Se ríe con maldad.

― ¡No! ―Gritó Yuna con lágrimas.

Entonces Tidus despierta a media noche, después de la cena se fue a dormir temprano para escribir, pero al parecer se queda dormido en el escritorio. Lo único que hizo fue levantarse del lugar donde estaba, empezó a caminar por toda la habitación. Él se pone a pensar que sí revela todo, su amada sufrirá; él no quiere que pase eso Tidus solo observaba por la ventana y tomo la decisión de guardar un poco más el secreto, sin embargo evitaría que Yuna sufriera, pero su pregunta del día era: _¿Cuánto resistirá en guardar el secreto? _Eso se preguntó antes de irse a caminar.

En otro lado de la casa estaba Yuna. Ella alimentaba con mucho cuidado a los chocobos de su padre. Ella le daba unas semillas llamadas "Flor de loto" esa tenía propiedades que hacían que los chocobos sean mas fuertes. Mientras que le daba la comida, en ese momento iba pasando Tidus. Al ver a Yuna se le detuvo el corazón, pero no se decidía si contarle o no, pero mejor decidió decirle la verdad a la ojos azules y verdes.

Tidus se le acerco con cautela para no molestarla, cuando la chica iba a darle una flor al chocobo, él coloco su mano sobre la de ella, y le dieron juntos la flor. Yuna lo miró con ojos de que ya no insistiera. Pero Tidus nunca se pondrá porvencido hasta que hablo:

―Yuna… te quiero contar algo―susurró Tidus con mucha seguridad.

―De ¿Qué me quieres hablar?-Contestó muy secamente.

―Es sobre algo muy… no sé como explicarlo ―comentó Tidus. Se acerca más a ella―es sobre nosotros.

―"Sobre nosotros…"―Repitió Yuna con perplejidad. Se alejó un poco de él. Luego lo miró con una ceja levantada―Supuestamente ¿Qué es lo nuestro?

―No puedo decirte…―dijo eso Tidus. Cuando ya se iba lo detiene Yuna. ―Es algo muy difícil pero no te lo puedo decir… Lo siento….

―Tidus, ¿Qué sucede?

Solo se limitó a mirarla no se atrevía, pero tenía que hacerlo de una vez o la iba a perder de nuevo.

―No te engañe Yuna, fue plan de Rita ―Comentó Tidus. Al ver a Yuna se dio cuenta que no entendía añadió: ―Recuerdas cuando me viste que besaba a Rita…

―Sí―contestó Yuna con seriedad. ―Fue así que me di cuenta que no me que…

―Y también recuerdas cuando me comprometí con ella―Yuna solo lo miraba.

―Porque me dices todo esto. ¿Qué pretendes? ―le cuestionó Yuna a Tidus.

―Pues… Que fui amenazado por Rita―Explicó Tidus. Yuna se sorprendió al oír eso, puso sus ojos como platos. Solo se limitó a mirarlo como diciendo "Estas loco" entonces Tidus volvió añadir―Enserio Yuna, no te estoy mintiendo si es eso lo que estás pensando ahora.

Yuna se sentía rara a tal confesión, pero se puso sería le dio la espalda, pero antes de encaminarse a la mansión para limpiarla, le empezaron a salir unas lágrimas, comenzó a caminar ya a medio camino de vereda se detuvo, pero no miro hacia atrás, sin embargo no quiso hacerlo, entró a la cocina.

Tidus se quedó con tristeza, porque su dama no quería oírlo, pero peor no lo quizo escuchar. Siguió dándole comida al chocobo cuando siente que un pepino le da en la cabeza al voltear vio a Yuna con una sonrisa, entonces se le lanza en sus brazos.

―Pensé que no me habías creído―le dijo Tidus a Yuna abrazándola más―pero ya vi que no…

―Porque no me lo habías dicho―Susurró Yuna con enojo―Yo te pude haber ayudado.

―No podía amor―le decía Tidus con cariño―además era para protegerte…

―Vaya forma de protegerme―dijo Yuna haciendo una mueca de enojo―Aunque no sé de qué me estas protegiendo.

―Mira, Rita nos descubrió cuando me estaba besando contigo―Explicó Tidus a Yuna en el gran roble, se habían ido de las caballerizas para poder platicar sin el el olor de excremento de chocobo. ―Ella me amenazo de que te iba acusar con la señora lockart de que tú eres mi novia y temí que te alejaran de mi.

Yuna lo tomo de la barbilla y le dijo:

―De todas formas me lo debiste de haber dicho Tidus―Le dijo Sonriendo, después le dio un besito―además… te extrañaba demasiado.

―Lo sé. Soy irresistible―le comentó Tidus sonriéndole muy pícaramente.

Ellos se abrazaron porque por fin se había aclarado todo, pero lo que no sabían es que algo va a pasar que podría sepáralos de nuevo, a lo lejos alguien observaba con mucha malicia a la pareja, ese alguien tiene una obsesión con Yuna cuyo ha intentado casarse con ella desde que su padre murió esa persona es el hacendado más grande de spira ese señor se llama Seymour Guado.

_Continuará…_


	17. Seymour el nuevo prometido de Yuna

_Los personajes de Final Fantasy X son de Square Enix no me pertenecen ok.._

_Los únicos que me pertenecen son Rin, Rin, Rita y Sra. Delancour(Lockart)..._

_Aaaaah Gracias por los review! ;)_

* * *

Capítulo 17: Seymour el nuevo prometido de Yuna.

Tidus y Yuna iban caminando hacia la mansión. Pero cuando llegaron a la vivienda Yuna se despidió de Tidus con un beso y entro ella primero a la casa por la puerta de la servidumbre, que se ubicaba por la parte de atrás de la casa, sin embargo Tidus entro mucho después por la puerta principal, porque estaba pensando que iba hacer ahora que se arregló todo.

En otro lado de la ciudad de Spira en la zona de Guadoland estaba Seymour Guado sentado en su escritorio. Él se encontraba escuchando a una señora con capucha, quien le decía:

―Señor Guado―decía la señora que tenía una capucha, donde le cubría la cara—Ya sé que era un trato, para saldar las deudas de mi fallecido esposo…

—Ya sabes que es lo que quiero señora―respondió con mucha seriedad—Tu sabes perfectamente.

―Claro, que sé―dijo la señora encapuchada—Quieres a mi hijastra oh ¿No es así?

—Ya sabe señora Delancour―inquirió Seymour. Él saca una bolsa que contenía unas trecientas monedas de oro. La señora Delancour le brillaron los ojos—Me gusta su hijastra desde hace mucho, desde que falleció su esposo.

―Siempre le decía a mi esposo que la casará con usted—contestó la Señora Delancour con una sonrisa maliciosa―Pero mi tonto esposo nunca quiso porque la chiquilla estúpida no quería…

—Pero ahora no está su esposo―dice Seymour con una sonrisa llena de malicia. —Véndemela por favor.

La señora Delancour le brilló más los ojos porque al fin se iba a deshacer de su hijastra y así la mantendrá lejos de Tidus, para que su sobrina Rita se case con él. Entonces ella toma la bolsa de las mondas y le dice que vaya por ella más tardar mañana para que se la traiga aquí en su mansión.

En la mansión del padre de Yuna. Tidus mandaba siempre llamar a Yuna para que supuestamente le traiga cosas, y así verla todos los días, pero al menos un ratito. Esta vez Tidus la mando por un vaso de agua. Ella se lo trajo entonces le dio un beso, chiquito, pero lleno de amor.

―Tidus, nos van a descubrir—dijo Yuna sonriéndole a Tidus. ―Será mejor que ya me valla. —diciendo eso salió del cuarto.

―No te voy a dejar ir—diciéndole eso. Tidus tomó de la cintura a Yuna y le beso el cuello. —Quédate otro rato por favor.

―No puedo…—No terminó Yuna decirlo, porque Tidus la había besado con mucha ternura, se separaron tantito.―No puedo, hasta luego.

Salió de la habitación. Se dirigió a la cocinas cuando ve a la señora Delancour con una sonrisa maliciosa. Yuna se asustó al ver su sonrisa. La señora de la casa, le pone la mano sobre la cara y la examina, entonces entra otro señor, era alto, tenía un parche. Él toma del brazo a Yuna y la saca de la casa, pero se sorprendió cuando salió de la casa ahí estaba una carroza esas de las lujosas.

—Al señor Guado, le encantará verte Yuna―dijo el Tuerto a Yuna jalándola fuera de la casa.

—No quiero ir con él―Dice Yuna tratándose de soltar. Mira a la señora Delancour con ojos asustados— ¡Ayúdame, por favor!

―No puedo Yuna—respondió la señora Delancour―Ya no eres de mi propiedad tu eres la prometida de Seymour—explicó fingiendo tristeza―Y permití que te fueras a su casa. Porque mañana te casas.

Yuna al saber eso se asustó puso sus ojos como platos. El señor del parche la jaló y la aventó adentro de la carroza, cerró la puerta detrás de él. La señora Delancour observó cómo se iba la carroza con una sonrisa en la cara. Llega Rita con una sonrisa y le dijo:

—Gracias Tía―le dijo Rita a la señora Delancour. Poniéndose a su lado. —Ahora hay que idear como decirle a Tidus.

―De eso me encargo yo—le contestó Sonriendo la Señora Delancour a Rita.

En el gran roble. Tidus estaba esperando a su amada con un ramo de flores y con un anillo de compromiso, porque él estuvo pensando estos días que estaban separados en llevársela lejos junto a Rikku claro, no la iba a dejar sola. Pero pasaban las horas y no llegaba, entonces Tidus se puso triste. Empieza a caminar hacia la mansión cuando ve a la señora Delancour.

—Hola—saludo cordialmente Tidus.

―Ya sabes la buena, querido—le dice a Tidus la señora Delancour con cara de tristeza.

― ¿Cuál?

—Pues que alguien dejo ya la casa―Le dijo la madrastra de Yuna y de él. Tidus pensó que era Rita, le salió una sonrisa. —Fue nuestra querida Yuna…

Al oír Tidus se le vino la sangre hasta los pies. Se le pusieron los ojos como platos, se empezó asustar pensando "Fue mi culpa para que le dije la verdad" "Ahora ya la corrieron" estaba piense, piense cuando su madrastra le dice:

―Se fue con su nuevo novio—Tidus dejo caer las flores que había cortado para Yuna.―Ella lo decidió—explicó la señora―Se fue con él porque tiene mucho dinero—Ella sonríe con satisfacción―No te dije, ella es una interesada, aparte no te convenía. —añadió a ver la cara de furia de Tidus.

―No puede ser… No puede ser…. —repetía Tidus.

―Por eso no quería que fuera tu novia—le dijo muriéndose de risa por dentro―porque solo quería tú dinero.

—No, ¡No!―gritó Tidus pisando las flores y después salió corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos.

La madrastra se sintió satisfecha ahora si logro separarlos. Tidus corría hacia el gran roble con lágrimas en los ojos y con mucho coraje le da una patada al árbol. Él estaba furioso, ella me engaño decía con mucho odio. Entonces él decidió casarse con Rita como lo había prometido.

En la mansión de los Guado, Yuna era jalada hacia el corredor de la mansión este lugar era como sombrío había armaduras de caballeros medievales, estaba medio oscuro y el olor era a muertos. Fue lanzada hacia el suelo. Cuando se oye una voz:

—Hola, mi amor―dijo la voz.

― ¡No me digas mi amor!―Exclamó Yuna. — Quiero volver a mi casa… por favor…

―Lo siento—Sonrió Seymour bajando las escaleras del gran corredor―pero ya eres mía.

— ¡No soy tuya!—gritó Yuna. Miraba alrededor para ver por donde se salía―Y no me vas…

—Claro, que te puedo, retener―Le dijo Seymour acercándosele. La toma de la barbilla después de eso sonríe. —Sigue igual de hermosa.

Yuna se alejó de él, pero el que tenía el parche él la tomo de los brazos y la volvió a acercarla.

―Déjame ir… por favor…

—No, sabes ¿porque?―le preguntó Seymour a Yuna. Tomándola otra vez de la barbilla—Porque ahora me perteneces, recuerdas cuando tu padre me negaba tu mano, ahora que, murió. Puedo hacerte mía.

Yuna no sabía que decir, era verdad, su padre; siempre le negaba a Seymour su mano porque ella no quería, ella sabía que su papá nunca la obligaría a casarse con alguien tan malo.

―Aun no quiero casarme contigo—le dice a Seymour esta Yuna―Nunca seré tuya.

—Si vas hacer mía aunque no quieras―dice Seymour con una sonrisa. Mira a su sirviente. — Llévatela a su nueva habitación…

―Si señor—Mira a Yuna― ¡Muévete!

El señor del Parche la jala hacia la gran escalera, pero antes de eso se suelta y corre hacia la puerta, pero el sirviente la alcanza a agarrar, él le jala el pelo, y la fuerza a subir las escaleras. Llegan a una puerta dorada el sirviente la abre y la mete. Entonces cierra la puerta Yuna se abalanza contra la puerta muy asustada.

― ¡Por favor, déjenme ir!—Gritaba Yuna.

―Lo siento linda, pero ahora eres de mi amo—le contesto con una risa burlona―Acostúmbrate ahora, pronto serás la dueña de esta mansión.

Al decir eso se va de la puerta Yuna gritaba "Auxilio" pero nadie venía, ella observo el cuarto era rosa con una cama gigantesca esas estilo medieval con su dosel y sus cortinas, ella le salía las lágrimas porque ella no quería estar con él. Ella quería estar con su amado Tidus. Se lanza a la cama llorando.

_Continuará…_


	18. Reflexiones de media noche

****_Hola chicos disculpa por no actualizar, pero eh tenido problemas de inspiración además es horrible estar en la Universidad la verdad me encantaría continuarla pronto de nuevo, pero no creo :(_

_Los que siguen el de Crash Bandicoot esta en proceso todavía... paciencia el capítulo casi sale... jajajajaa! :(_

_Los personajes de Final fantasy son de Square Enix... Y los otros personajes son de mi propiedad..._

_Aquí les tengo el cap 18_

* * *

**Capítulo 18: Reflexiones de media noche.**

Al estar llorando en la cama. Yuna se levantó de ella, se fue al rincón de la habitación, se sentó tomándose las piernas; pero no lloraba. Se encontraba sonriendo con la mirada perdida. Ella oye un sonido de que abrían la puerta. Yuna levanta la vista para mirar una bandeja de comida que le colocaban enfrente de ella. Parche se lo dejaba con delicadeza sobre el buró que se encontraba en la parte derecha de la cama es donde se encontraba ella.

Él sale por la puerta sin antes de mirarla y sonreírle con malicia y cierra la puerta. Yuna volvió a mirar hacia abajo con la mirada perdida, pero de repente su mirada se endureció porque solo pensaba en como escapar ya decidida se levanta del rincón para empezar a gritar de nuevo auxilio cuando lo iba hacer se le ocurre mirar hacía la cama y ve un hermoso vestido Azul claro con holanes en plata, era largo con un moño, y en la orilla de la cama estaban unos zapatos de plata con punta negra.

―Ojalá te guste—Comentó una voz, que salía de la puerta de la entrada de la habitación. En ese lugar estaba una jovencita como de la misma estatura de Yuna, tenía un vestido de sirvienta un poco roto de la falda, estaba descalza y tenía recogido con una trenza su cabello, cuyo color era negro azabache. Yuna se acercó al vestido con asombro al ver vestido. Entonces la joven habló: ―Lo escogí según el color de tus ojos.

—Gracias…―Contestó Yuna limpiándose los ojos. —No bajare a cenar….

―Tienes que hacerlo… el amo…—Se acerca a Yuna―Tienes que hacerlo si no el me…

Yuna al oír esa palabra se le puso la carne de gallina, como podía ser tan cruel Seymour, pero la clase de persona que es. Solo por ayudar a la moza, se desvistió para ponérselo. Ella le ayudo a ponérselo, le puso el corsé, después le puso la base del vestido se lo amarró luego le cepilló el cabello para alisárselo ya que lo tenía un poco revuelto.

Yuna se sentía rara, llevaba mucho que no se ponía un vestido así, la última vez que se lo puso era cuando fue su fiesta de cumpleaños número 14 donde su padre le había regalado el colguije en forma de corazón, sin embargo ya no lo tenía, porque su madrasta se lo había quitado y ella lo tenía. Al acordarse cerró el puño con enojo.

—¿Por qué me odia tanto?―se preguntó sentándose en la cama con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.―¿Por qué?

—Señorita, el amo… no la odia…

―No me refiero a Seymour… ham… ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Me llamó Mirta―Contestó ella inclinándose hacia Yuna.

—Me refiero a mi madrasta la que me vendió con tu amo―dijo Yuna muy triste. Mirta solo se limitaba a verla, pero al ver que Yuna comenzaba a llorar, fue y la abrazo.

Tidus estaba acostado en su cama, él se encontraba mirando el techo. En su mano se encontraba un anillo. Cuyo regalo era para Yuna; lo empezó a lanzar hacia arriba, y lo atrapaba en el aire, lo volvía a lanzar sin embargo esta vez no lo agarró lo dejo que cayera al suelo; pero no se movió lo dejo que corriera por el cuarto.

Él se levantó de la cama para ir por la sortija, cuando ve una pequeña figura por la ventana se acerca para observar y ve a Rikku la prima de Yuna. Ella se encontraba barriendo las hojas de los árboles del patio. Entonces Tidus pone una media sonrisa y pensó _Tal vez ella sabe con quién se fue la cualquiera de Yuna_ diciendo eso salió de su cuarto corriendo bajo las escaleras hasta que llegó al patio. Y al llegar le quito a Rikku la escoba. Ella se enojo demasiado, pero Tidus la tomo de los brazos y con ojos serios le dijo:

—¡Tú sabes dónde esta la cualquiera de tu prima!—Gritó Tidus a Rikku. Después la Zarandea para que le soltará donde estaba. — ¡Contesta!

—No sé dónde está—Respondió Rikku. Ella se suelta con mucho enojo. Y le pega con la escoba que recuperó. —No me importa si me despiden… y que te quede claro ella no es una cualquiera, Yuna jamás te engañaría aparte ella te adora.

—¡Si claro como si ella me quisiera no se hubiera ido con otro!—Le soltó Tidus a Rikku.

—¿¡Cómo!?—Se sorprendió Rikku puso los ojos como platos.

Tidus sé quedo como diciendo "No sabías" entonces él le dice a Rikku:

—Pues si disque ella me quiere y se fue con…

—Eso es raro, porque ella esta bien enamorada de ti…—le aseguró Rikku—Ella jamás te fallaría eso te lo aseguro.

Tidus mejor se fue sin escuchar a Rikku. Ella se quedo muy confundida y fue en busca de su prima hacia su habitación, pero vio todo muy ordenado como siempre, la fue buscar en toda la mansión y no la encontró; se empezó asustar porque no la hallaba. Rikku se preguntó: "Sera cierto lo que dijo Tidus, ¿Qué se fue con otro?" "¿Mi prima será una cualquiera? Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro descartando todo. Ella se fue en busca de su prima hacia el pueblo.

En la mansión de los Guado. Yuna estaba con Mirta en la habitación han pasado cuatro horas de cuando llego a ese lugar. Mirta le arreglo el cabello pasándole el peine por su alborotado cabello. Yuna se sentía muy triste porque a pesar que se veía hermosa con ese vestido tan bello, seguía pensando en su amado Tidus. Entonces ella empezó a llorar otra vez, Mirta se le quedaba viendo como diciendo _pobrecita_ le limpio las lágrimas otra vez.

En la mansión del padre de Yuna. Tidus se encontraba encerrando en su habitación todavía se sentía muy deprimido por lo que sucedió, a pesar que Yuna lo había engañado la seguía amando con la intensidad de como la primera vez que la vio, cuando se cruzaron sus miradas cuando ella se iba cayendo de la escalera por cargar su maletas con la mano hizo un ademán de quitarse un insecto de la cabeza _Tengo que quitarme esos absurdos recuerdos de mentiras… ella se fue… y ella nunca volverá._ Miro a su lado derecho ahí estaba el anillo que le iba a dar a Yuna le iba a pedir matrimonio para irse con ella.

―_Que tonterías. _—Pensó Tidus tomando el anillo en sus manos. Solo se limitó a verlo con mucha atención, cerró los ojos cuando de repente se le vino a la mente mucho odio, miró hacia la ventana y se levantó para tirarlo, pero no pudo hacerlo.―No… no puedo… este será un simple recuerdo tuyo y mío.

—Tidus todavía le lloras a esa cualquiera. —Dijo Rita entrando a la habitación de su prometido con una sonrisa maliciosa―Te advertí que algo así sucedería, pero no me quisiste escuchar. Ahí están las consecuencias por no oír.

—Déjame en paz―Le dijo el Rubio a Rita sentándose en la cama, pero le dirigió una mirada asesina—No tengo… escúchame muy bien… NO quiero discutir así que mejor retírate por favor.

Rita solo hizo una mueca de enojo antes de salir le dijo: _Te haré tu vida un infierno_ entonces salió. Tidus se recostó de nuevo en la cama no quería pensar en Yuna mucho menos en Rita.

En la Mansión de Seymour Yuna ya estaba bajando las escaleras que llevaban al recibidor para ir a cenar con su nuevo "dueño" ella no quería comer con ese tipo porque el muy sucio la trajo a la fuerza, pero su madrastra, hizo una sonrisa amarga de porque la odiaba tanto. Una voz la sacó de su asentimiento era la de Seymour diciéndole:

― ¡Qué hermosa estas mi amor!—Gritó Seymour desde el recibidor. Yuna lo vio estaba vestido de negro completamente con una sonrisa llena de malicia, eso hizo que Yuna sintiera miedo.

—Señorita Yuna―Susurró Mirta por detrás de Yuna escondida de su amo. —Será que baje o no quiere…

Yuna no dejo terminar la frase a Mirta porque le sonrió con una dulzura que hizo que Mirta se tranquilizara unos instantes. Empezó a bajar con elegancia con ese vestido azul que le había dado, la verdad se sentía mal ella quería volver a casa, pero no podía, porque ya era de su propiedad, aun así Yuna se preguntaba _¿Tidus, me estará buscando? O él sabía de esto y apoyo a venderme con Seymour…. _Esa pregunta se lo había hecho varias veces, pero la verdad no sabía y quería respuestas, pero creía que Seymour quiera darle respuestas a sus preguntas, le daba asco tener que casarse con ese tipo, ella recordaba cuando la acosaba todo el tiempo, pero su padre la protegía.

Una lágrima salió de su ojo derecho porque ella sabía que si no cooperaba para satisfacer las necesidades de Seymour le iría mal, él ahora es su amo, ella solo es su esclava ahora, en ese momento comenzaría su infierno, mientras caminaba hacia él se volvía preguntar _Tidus la estará buscando… Sería capaz… no, Yuna deja esos pensamientos… no dudes de él… o sí…_

_Continuará…._


End file.
